Through Thick and Thin
by monkichl
Summary: AU: Buffy and Angel go to the same special gifted school where they have an undeniable attraction w each other but put up a front of games and deception. Will they'll be able to forget? Or will their ego collide and hurt each other than they both realize?
1. Through Thick and Thin:1 Life

AU Through Thick and Thin  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the names except for the creativity of the stories and the plots SPOILERS: Nada. FEEDBACK: Please e-mail me at: monkichl@hotmail.com RATING : PG-13 for Profanity AUTHORS NOTE: Please e-mail me w/ feedback because this is my first attempt of writing a fanfiction and I'd really like to know what you guys think SUMMARY: AU Fic of Buffy and Angel who go to a special gifted school who have an attraction to each other but hide it by pure non-stop bickering and back and forth insults  
  
Rated: PG-13 - Nothing sexual. Not in this 1st part of the series. PG-13 because I swear a lot. Don't blame me. Its natural thing for me. If your eyes can't stand occasional profanity then I suggest you don't read.  
  
Summary: Buffy and Angel are in a special school that trains gifted students to become agents working for the government. This is their 2nd last year before they graduate. Since this is a special school, it has more grades. They are all relatively 18 around this point. Buffy does not get along at all with Angel in the beginning although Angel feels an immediate attraction. They both in the end become friends, Angel wanting desperately more but Buffy still clueless to his affections but yet is increasingly aware of her attraction to him. That's it for this part.  
  
Comments: If you really really like this A/U fiction please send me some feedback along with suggestions. This is my first ever fanfiction and I really would like some constructive criticism. And please label it as advice for fanfiction or feedback or something so that I don't take it as junk mail please.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
This isn't what you would call a normal school, Vaughan Academy. This was a special school that took in teenagers who had special abilities in regards to combat skills and weaponry. These kids are hand selected to train in hopes of one day help serve their country and for the government. Only one thousand were taken in from the whole country to become special agents.  
  
Angel McKillean was one of those gifted people. He was exceptionable in combat and weaponry. He was the top of his class, and adored by all women. He was growing up to be the typical James Bond wannabe, the womanizer. He went through women as though it flowed like water. He would dump them as soon as he was bored. No one seemed to honestly grab his attention, only if it was for a one night stand. He had nice, brood shoulders, flat, chiselled arms and pecks that made every women scream. He had that mysterious, dark, handsome chocolately eyes that made literally every women weak in the knees. He was definitely easy on the eyes and he knew it. Every girl in Vaughan Secondary High pinned for Angel's affections. Of course he wasn't really interested. But it didn't make him stop from going out with them even if he gave any of them a chance. He was in it for the fun. Angel was a typical guy, who was 18 and had only two years left of his training before he became an agent. He thought this year would be the same as all the years before him. Boy, was he wrong. 


	2. TTT:2 A New Girl

Chapter 2  
  
"Class," Giles pronounced, "I'd like you to settle down. I'm here to tell you that we will be shortly be having a new addition to the class."  
  
"What??" Several of the class exclaimed. He immediately got the classes attention now. It was rare indeed that anyone would join their school in this grade during such a late stage in training. You were either accepted in the school at the beginning of Gr.8 or not. No more no less.  
  
"Well yes class. This young female is an exception. She has been training under other influences and from what I can tell, she will easily catch up and fit right in. She has been training combat and has been using weaponry from what I understand for quite some time now. She was the one that the Government were actually trying to persuade to join our school since she was in Gr.8 and after many failed attempts, her parents reluctantly let her go because they felt she needed to have a social life. So I expect the best behaviour from all of you and welcome her to our class. I know you may have bonded over the years, but I expect you to treat her as if she were family. Understand?"  
  
The class replied in unison, "Yes Mr. Giles."  
  
"Good. I expect her any minute now. Anyways. Oh look, there she is."  
  
Buffy Summers reluctantly opened the door to her awaiting class. She looked at her teacher and the class. It was a pretty big class to Buffy's eye. She's never been around that many people around her age through her entire life. And the fact that everyone was staring at her didn't help either. Buffy was unbeknownst to herself that she was a rare beauty. She was looked at wherever she went and most of the time she never even noticed. Her slender, petite body has fooled many from seeing the strength she has gained from her previous training. Her golden simmering hair glided along her shoulder in an alluring manner to literally all men. And many women have felt threatened by her because of her innocent ways. Yet anyone who had the pleasure of meeting her knew not to take her lightly. She demanded to be treated respectfully; she didn't take crap from anyone and was very independent. She was nothing at all, like the typical girl.  
  
"Ah yes. Welcome Buffy. Welcome to your class and well your new home as you may call it. I'm."  
  
Buffy cut him, "Mr. Giles I believe." Giles replied, "Yes. and I'll be teaching you for the next two years before you fulfill your duties onwards. I'll be like your second father if you wish and hope you enjoy your stay. Class please say hello to your new classmate, Buffy."  
  
In unison the class replied "Hi!."  
  
"Um. hi everyone." Buffy replied nervously.  
  
"Well Buffy, can you please tell us a little bit of yourself now?"  
  
"Yea. sure. As you know, I'm Buffy Summers, came all the way from New York and have no idea how to survive without the normal 4 seasons in California. Umm. lets see. I'm 18, been training since I was 8 and I've participated in many competitions throughout the world and I like to travel."  
  
"Very nice to hear" Giles knew she would make an excellent addition to his class since he already knew her high credentials and he knew she would make an excellent asset.  
  
"Well Ms. Summers." "Please call me Buffy." "Well yes Buffy can you please take a seat next to Willow Rosenburg, the one with the red hair and get yourself acquainted with our classmates." "Will do." As Buffy strolled next to Willow.  
  
"Hi Buffy. I'm Willow. Please to meet you." "Hi Willow. I can see you know who I am already. Nice to meet you."  
  
"It's very rare that we get to meet someone new. You being here is big news in our little world. We live in the school and since this is a gifted school we don't get newcomers during the last 2 years of training as you see." Willow cheerfully replied.  
  
"Well its no biggy. Nothing exciting about me I assure you. I just feel so awkward. I'm not used to this much attention."  
  
"Well don't sweat. You'll only have to get used to it in the beginning. As I said, its very big news that you're here. We've all known each other since Gr.8 so the fact that we have new flesh is huge."  
  
"Oh." Buffy said disappointedly, "I guess I'm just gonna be an outkast then in your groupie."  
  
Willow shocked replied, "Oh no. Don't think that. Trust me, from the way you are I can tell you'll fit right in. In due time I bet you'll be one of the most popular girls in school. You know you're very pretty. I can see the guys all over you now as all of them were checking you out when you walked in."  
  
Buffy couldn't help but blush at her reply, "Oh I doubt that. But I really hope I fit in. I've never really had many friends, didn't get out much."  
  
"I'm sure you'll do fine. You already have me right?"  
  
Buffy already cheering up that she has a friend happily replied, "I guess I do. I can see us being real good friends in no time."  
  
"Same here." Willow knew she was a girl who she would become close with. She has a good feeling about this girl already. 


	3. TTT:3 A Lil' Bet

Chapter 3  
  
*At the same time Buffy was talking to Willow.  
  
"Whoa. check out the major big hottie. You don't see one of those in our school eh Angel?" Gunn said admirably.  
  
"Yea. I know. Damn. She. Was. Hot. Man I wish she was sitting next to me so I can start macking with her."  
  
"You know Angel?" Xander Harris said. "What?" "She doesn't seem the type that will take your crap that you usually give to the girls you go out with. Yea. you can tell by the way willow's talking to her that she ain't your type."  
  
Angel hotly replied, "What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Well, I'm just saying if you act Mr. Big Shot around her she won't give you the time of day."  
  
"Care to wager Harris? $100 bucks says I can get a date with her today."  
  
"Your on McKillean. Prepare to cough up mula."  
  
"We'll see who's flat broke soon."  
  
Even though Xander knew Angel was a babe magnet, he had a good feeling about this girl. Just how she walked in, the way she presented herself as a regular joe, not a girl that knew she was hot and made sure everyone saw her kind of way. Yea. he had a feeling he would be $100 richer. He had good instincts.  
  
Angel although would never admit it to anybody, he was afraid of what she would say. Yea, he knew he could get any girl. But he had a feeling this wasn't just any girl. He didn't know how to describe it. She was definitely one of the most beautiful girls he has ever seen. He was trying to figure out what made her so different from the other girls without having talked to her yet. Now all he could think about was meeting her. He wanted to see if she was different. He wanted to see if personality overcame looks in her books. He knew he treated mainly all girls as if they were lucky to be seen with him. In all cases, it wasn't as if the girls he were with complained anyways. They didn't really care who he was as long as he was hot and had a nice body. He grinned to himself. oh he was definitely wanting to talk to her now. He wanted to see if she would take any of this crap. 


	4. TTT:4 First Impressions

Chapter 4  
  
After class ended, which was about the History of Revolutionized Weaponry, the class started leaving, walking towards their next classes.  
  
"Hey Willow?" "Yea?" "I need to speak with Mr. Giles for awhile so please go on ahead to your next class or else you'll probably be late." "Okay. see ya in Math then." "Yea, will do."  
  
Little did she know, Angel was waiting for her outside the class door to see if she was what he had been waiting for through his entire life.  
  
"Mr. Giles?" "Yes Buffy?"  
  
"Is there anything I need to get caught up on? Because I know later on we'll be in the gym having Combat and Weaponry training after that and I just want to get caught up as soon as possible if that's okay with you."  
  
"I assure you Buffy I'm pretty sure you won't need any catching up in our classes. I'm well aware that you were highly trained and you have a lot of knowledge of what we are currently doing in class as it is."  
  
"Are you sure?" "Positive." "Okay thanks Mr. Giles." " See you during 4th and 5th period then."  
  
As Buffy looked at her watch, she knew she was already late for her next time. As she was scrambling to get out of the door, she was stopped immediately by a dark, gorgeous face.  
  
"Hey Buffy. That's your name isn't it?"  
  
"Uh. yea. Buffy the Buffster. That's lil' ol' me. Who might you be?" She couldn't help but stare at him since she had to admit he was definitely hot as hell.  
  
"Hi. I'm Angel McKillean. I'm most likely be in all of your classes since our year takes everything together."  
  
"Well nice to meet your Angel." She finally got back to reality and the fact that she was already 10 minutes late for her next period. as was he she saw. She started walking when he suddenly stopped her again.  
  
"Buffy. Buffy. why are you in a hurry for?"  
  
"To.get.to.class which I'm like 10 minutes late for which you are as well?"  
  
"Oh. don't worry about it. It's nothing, well okay. Let's just make this easier on each other. I can tell you already want me and well, I guess your not bad looking yourself so I'll give you the chance to let you know that I'm available today so is 7 pm good for you?"  
  
Buffy was totally disgusted by this guy's cockiness. Buffy knew this guy was too good to be true. Sure he was hot and sexy as hell but he was a complete total jackass. He was one of "those men." Those men who thought it was her privilege that she was talking to them, and those men who tried to hit on her as if she was some trophy prize or something. Some have even tried to sexually assault her but ended up in the hospital for several weeks with a broken jaw and a very bruised anatomy. Yep. she knew it right then and there he was the typical asshole.  
  
"Excuse me? What? You just assume that I'm gonna go out with your stupid ass? I Don't Think So you arrogant, conceited lil' piece of shit. What makes you think you even have a shot with me? Not bad looking? Ahem. if I'm not bad looking, go waste you time on somebody who you might consider "good looking" and stop wasting my time you jerk! Oh look, now I'm friggin' 15 minutes late." And Buffy stormed off to class, and very pissed that he ever thought she would take his crap anyday. Give me a chance to go out with him? Yea right.  
  
Angel stood there dumbfounded. In all his life, he has never had a response like that. And he's never been turned down, never mind turned down like that either. It hurt him a lot to hear those words come out of her mouth. But he knew they were long overdue. He stood there, and grinned to himself. He wanted her now, badly. But panic strict through him. Would she ever want him back? She made it quite clear that he was a jackass. He'll even admit that he acted like a huge one to her. Now he was afraid that that is what she'll always see him as one. He felt foreign emotions flow through his body like never before. He wanted her but was unsure if she wanted him. This was definitely new for him. He tried to shake it off and headed to class. 


	5. TTT:5 The Girls

Chapter 5  
  
As Buffy walked into class, she was glad she wasn't scolded that she was late. She used the perfect excuse that she was lost to her teacher and took a seat next to Willow. The things that Angel McKillean said she couldn't shake from her head. She was relatively pissed off that he treated her that way.  
  
"Hey Buff." "Yep?" "I'd like you to meet the girls."  
  
"Hi. I'm Cordelia Chase. But please call me Cordy." The pretty brunette said.  
  
"Hey Buffy. Can I call you B? Sounds better." "Yea. Sure. Sounds cool too." Buffy responded. "By the way, name's Faith. I'm the wild chick in this lil' group of ours. Willow's the brainiac and well Cordy's the wealthy, upscale one."  
  
"Thats cool. You guys have your roles in your group. I don't even know what I'll be."  
  
"Don't sweat it B. For now, your definitely the new chick. Words already spread throughout the school that your new and your hot."  
  
Buffy nervously responded, "Are you serious? People throughout the school already know I exist? How embarrassing. And I doubt that people will think I'm hot."  
  
Cordy scoffed, "Are you kidding me? You like new and I guess decent looking. Guys barely get any taste of new meat at our school. They'll be jumping all over you cause well. there boys. Haven't had anything new for awhile. Don't take it as a compliment or something. Its just only cause your new. Before you know it, they'll probably won't even notice you."  
  
Buffy thought. wow. is she suppose to be this bitchy? Replied, "Um. sure I guess. Nice to know you care."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Willow, seeing the look on Buffy's face asked, "So Buffy, what took you so long? It couldn't have taken that long to talk to Mr. Giles ya know."  
  
"Ugh. Don't get me even started. After I was talking to Mr. Giles I was stopped by this Angel McKillean guy and was the biggest jackass on the face of the earth to me!"  
  
"WAIT", Cordy exclaimed. "You. were. talking. to Angel McKillean? Oh man. isn't he the hottest guy you've ever seen? And his body. oh man. don't you just wanna. lick him and jump him? Hello salty goodness!"  
  
"Cut your hormonal drive Cordy. Although I must say, I wouldn't mind having a drive or two with him. He is pretty hot B. Don't like him already B? How's that possible. Have you seen how he looks like?"  
  
"Yea. Full glimpse. Yea. sure he's hot and sexy but god what a jerk. He had the nerve, the NERVE to come up to me and say I'm not bad looking and that he'll let me have the chance to go out with him. He was even telling me if 7 pm was good for me. I was totally disgusted I just gave him a piece of my mind and stormed off."  
  
"Whoa Buff!" Willow said. "You just turned down Angel? Wow. that's the first, and he even gave you the chance to go out with him, he even went up to you and asked you. Buff, that's pretty big."  
  
"And how's that?" Buffy said confused.  
  
"Well," Willow started, "He's never really been turned down, by anyone. I'm pretty sure you're his first and usually he doesn't even need to ask girls out or anything. They just literally jump at him and he has girls attending to his everyday needs. He's like the King in our school. Good looks, smart, and very athletic, he's the top in our classes for combat and weaponry. Girls kill to have the chance that he gave to you do you realize that?"  
  
Mortified at the thought of girls tending to his whim, scoffed, "Are you dead serious? Girls would fall that low just to be with him? Well, I'm just not one of those girls who would do anything for those types of guys. He was a complete jackass to me. I don't take that crap from anyone. Regardless on how hot or cute they are. He's just those typical womanizers who use girls and dump him. I would never degrade myself to that low dirt. He's just lost his chance with me with that cockiness he has."  
  
Faith, amazed by the morals of this girl replied, "Wow. I've never seen a girl so determined and so level headed. Man. Your gonna do fine in our group. I admire you. I'm not even as strong as you are. To reject Angel McKinnean, I don't know if I could do that. I think you're the first girl I know who would do that. Haha. I know your definitely one of us. Your like the missing piece, you're the strong, level headed chick. Welcome to the club."  
  
Buffy, happy to be excepted so easily simply said, "Great. Feels nice."  
  
"Ohh. speaking of salty goodness." Cordy said lustfully while Angel walked into class 20 minutes late.  
  
"Excuse me?" Ms. Cecchini roared, "Why are you 20 minutes late? I want a full explanation."  
  
Angel looked at Buffy and smirked. "I was busy provoking someone. Hope she doesn't mind, she's got a lot coming her way." And with that, he sat between all of his friends at the back, dying to know what happened between him and Buffy and what he meant by that comment as he was looking at Buffy. Buffy, on the other hand gave one look mean glare and well deserved cut eye and started talking to her new found friends. "Can you believe him? Ugh. If he's gonna make my life hell, two can play that game." All the girls started laughing as they had a feeling this was a new war between these two. 


	6. TTT:6 A Lost and A Thought

Chapter 6  
  
As Angel took his seat the whole class was wondering what he meant by that comment to Buffy since he was directly staring at her and she was 15 minutes late as well. When the class settled in once again and the lesson resumed, all his buddies were staring at him, waiting to see what happened. "What" Angel said bitterly.  
  
"What happened between you and the hottie. Did you reject you like I thought she did?" Xander said although he could tell he won his money.  
  
"Lets just say, we hit a rough patch."  
  
"Oh my god. She rejected you! A girl finally has rejected the one and only Angel Mckillean. Wow. Oh wow. This is BIG news. Is she your first rejection?" Gunn replied in a state of shock.  
  
"Yes." Angel murmured. "What Angel? Didn't hear ya." Doyal said smirking. "YES" Angel whispered loudly. "Happy. Man. you should have heard her reject me too. It was pure dryness. I was like damn. Never heard so much disses put into one sentence complete. She took me off guard too. I thought she would have been complemented. since I literally said she had a chance with me."  
  
Gunn, laughing his head off, "Hahaha. oh I like this girl now. She has. spunk. For once, a girl won't take your crap. How does it feel now loverboy?"  
  
"Oh don't worry about me. She's not my type anyways. She looks spoiled. I feel bad for anybody who does want her. But I'll make sure she feels her rejection stinging back right at her face." Angel gritted his teeth. Damn. he was fully lying and he can tell from the looks from his friends faces that they knew he was lying as well. Just talking about her made me look at her direction every few moments that his friends weren't looking.  
  
"You're lying and you know it. Just an hour ago you fully said she was hot as hell. You're just bitter because now you got what you deserve. And trust me; the whole male population wants her. Every single guy is dying to check her out during lunch."  
  
"Are you serious?" Jealousy spazed out from him, the thought of every single guy checking out her and her body.the way she walked, they way her hips naturally swayed. he needed to punch someone out right now.  
  
"Yea. The whole school's been trying to check her out. Don't blame them either that's for sure. And we're the lucky ones who have her in our class too."  
  
"Why the hell would they wanna check her out for" Angel stuttered from his mouth. "It's not like she's that big."  
  
Doyle exclaimed, "Are you kidding? Hot, beautiful, turned down the one and only Angel McKillean. Already on her first day she's already made a huge statement at our school. Hahaha can't wait till everyone hears about this."  
  
"Yea Angie. Where's my $100 bucks dear ol' chum?"  
  
Angel couldn't help but growl since he did lose the bet and despised that nickname Xander gave to him whenever he wanted to aggravate him.  
  
"Here you stupid mutt. And DON'T call me Angie or I'll personally see to it that I kick your ass so bad during training. Got that?"  
  
"Whoa. jees. thanks for the extra cash man. Feels nice to be flush again. Cranky already eh? Teaches you something about girls, not all seem to want to jump all over you."  
  
Angel decided to ignore his comment and tried to listen to what his teacher were saying, although he was no better off than talking to his buddies. He knew he was one of the many guys in his grade which are all in the same class who kept on looking over towards Buffy when she or any other person wouldn't notice. 


	7. TTT:7 Cafeteria Sprawl

Chapter 7  
  
As the day wore on, lunch finally came about. Most of the whole school scrambled to get inside the cafeteria to get a good glimpse of this new girl who had from rumour enough credentials and awards that it's no wonder she came into the training program so late. Many already suspected that she must have lots of potential if the word that the government continually persuading her to join the school were true.  
  
As Buffy and her newfound friends, Willow, Cordelia and Faith walked in for lunch, the whole cafeteria clattering voices stopped and stared directly to their positions. Cordelia motioned them to their usual table, at the end of the cafeteria by the window in the back.  
  
"See. Your popular already Buff."  
  
"You guys. This is so weird. I'm so uncomfortable. I feel like there already judging me and stuff."  
  
"Buffy, relax. They just want to see the new eye candy. And plus, while their checking you out, they may as well check me out too. It's a win win situation. Don't sweat it Buffy. Before you know it, you'll fit in. Guaranteed."  
  
Even though Cordelia assured her it wouldn't last, she just couldn't feel comfortable that the fact that she got so much attention already. Shortly afterwards, people's attention, well mainly girls attention were staring at Angel's group as they walked in, Angel obviously the leader of the group. Angel smirked as he knew that every girl were undressing him with their eyes. Well almost everyone. When Angel's and Buffy's eyes made contact she just glanced at him and continued onwards with her lunch.  
  
"Hey. Earth to guys. Ugh. Why are you guys staring at Angel and his lil' crew?" Buffy waving her hand in her friends faces.  
  
"He is so dreamy." Cordelia sighed.  
  
"Yea. Total babe. His body is amazing. You should see it when he's not wearing a shirt B." Faith staring at Angel's directions.  
  
"Have to admit Buffy. Although he may be a jackass in your books, it still doesn't mean we can't check him out" Willow replied.  
  
"Why do I even bother. You know."  
  
"Ohh! Look he's coming our way. His groupie and him usually at that table over there." Cordelia said. She pointed to the table that was right in the center of the cafeteria. It figures thought Buffy. Probably chose the middle to get the most attention to boost up his pathetic ego.  
  
Angel and his crew glided his way towards Buffy, looking at her with the biggest smirk on his face. Guys everywhere were jealous but yet were scared that he would corrupt the new girl.  
  
"Hello ladies. Mind if we join you?"  
  
"Of course not Angel. Your always welcome. Sit beside me." Cordelia replied generously.  
  
"Hey Buffy. I'm Doyle." "Nice to meet you Doyle." "Oh and I'm Gunn. Looks like your already popular Buffy." "Oh no. I don't think so. I think its just because I'm new that's all." "That's not the only reason Buffy." But before Gunn could reply why, Xander interrupted him with, "Hey Buffy. Can I call you Buffster? Sounds cute. I'm Xander by the way and aren't you a cutie." Buffy couldn't help but smile from his compliment and also turn into a full red blush. "Oh that's sweet of you. Buffster. Sounds cool."  
  
"So Buffy,"Xander started, "We heard you fully turned down Angel today. So do tell."  
  
"Oh," Buffy glared at Angel, "Do we really need to talk about him", she stared at Angel, "There's not much to say, he's an asshole that obviously thought wrong when he thought I would go out with him. I don't take petty dates from losers like him. I think I can hold off my own thanks."  
  
The whole group couldn't stop but roar with laughter and even couldn't hold of a chuckle of his own.  
  
"You know," Angel started, "If I just kept bugging you I know eventually you'll go out with me. It very hard for any girl to resist me although you've shown quite a retaliation which I'm surprised about."  
  
"Ha. Ha. Very funny Angel. For your information, I'm not any girl. I'm not a girl who will throw themselves on you. I have enough respect for myself for that. Why don't you waste your time on some other girl why don't you."  
  
"And what? Miss out on your struggling retaliations. No, I think I'm having fun bothering you. Gives me comfort that you supposedly despise me or something."  
  
"Go to hell Angel."  
  
"Only if you'll join me beautiful."  
  
Buffy couldn't believe this. This guy, argh. his cockiness just drove her to the edge. She knew she had to get out, get some fresh air or something, or else she would soon start throwing punches at him. Buffy got off and stormed off, headed towards the exit as people looked at the commotion. Buffy stopped halfway to the cafeteria and thought to herself, 'You know what? I shouldn't let him get to me. I'll beat him at his own game. Just watch.' She turned around, and called Angel.  
  
"Oh Angel honey."  
  
"Uh.yes dear?"  
  
"In case you were wondering, I'm leaving because I can't stand the sight of your repulsive face. I'm just letting you know, you have no shot with me whatsoever so please, waste your time on someone else instead of something your never gonna get. Buh bye lover." She waved at him and with the biggest smile on her face; she slowly walked out of the cafeteria, with everyone looking at both Angel and Buffy. After she left to go explore the campus everyone in the cafeteria immediately broke off into conversation with each other on what just happened.  
  
"Oh my god! Did you see what just happened?" One exclaimed!  
  
"Well I'll be damned. That girl just turned down Angel. Haha. isn't that a first for him? Serves him right. Finally a girl who has sense." A guy said.  
  
"What are you insane? She turned down Angel! Angel McKillean!! He's the hottest guy alive. Who does she think she is?"  
  
"Lemme tell you something. I like that girl already. You have to give her props for doing that to Angel. He had it long time coming with his huge ego. She must have real stamina to reject a guy like him. I don't know if I would be able to do that even though he acts like big shit." A girl nodded to her friend.  
  
"Grr. why did he have to scare away that new Buffy girl for? I was perfectly fine checking out how hot she is until that stupid Angel scared her off." 


	8. TTT:8 Provoked

Chapter 8  
  
As lunch ended everybody went off to class, Angel's grade especially scrambling to get to class because they didn't want to miss out on combat training with their new student amongst there hands. Everybody wanted to see how good Buffy was. Buffy caught up with Willow and the gang and went to go change into their gym outfits in the change room. After that, everyone was assembled into two straight lines, one with the girls and one with the boys. They were all behind each other looking straight to the glass panel where Giles stood stiffly.  
  
"Good afternoon class."  
  
Everyone replied, "Good afternoon Mr. Giles."  
  
"I think today we should step up our training. We will be using swords today. I hope I don't have to remind you all to please be careful. They can be dangerous as you guys already know from Daniel's accident caused by Riley. This goes out especially to you understand?"  
  
Riley gulped and replied, "Yes sir."  
  
"Good. Please pair yourselves off and spread out amongst yourselves. Half an hour before class ends I will be randomly picking students to fight against each other. Please use the techniques I taught you last week against your partner. If you want to show off your moves, do so at the end of class please. Fight fair and begin."  
  
As the class slowly separated with their partners, Faith motioned Buffy to be her partner. "I wanna see how good you are B. You know I'm actually one of the best among the girls in our class." Buffy was nervously thinking how good this girl may be. She didn't know how good these girls were. She's never seen them at competitions or anything like that. Just then, Giles motioned Buffy to talk to him.  
  
"Buffy? I just want to make sure if you ever used a sword before in your combat. You are familiar with it right?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Okay then. I'm pretty sure you'll be alright then."  
  
"Mr. Giles?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How far is the class with sword combat? I just don't want to be behind."  
  
"Just basic blocks and attacks. We are very new with the swords. You have nothing to fear Buffy."  
  
Buffy sighed with relief. If they were just at the basic level she knew she was decently ahead of everyone. She spent a year in training just to master the sword. Buffy walked over to Faith, who had Buffy's sword. She glanced over to the class and watched them fight. They weren't that bad. As she saw Angel fight, she noticed that his techniques were pretty flawless. Oh how she despised him. She wished he was awful.  
  
"B. are you ready?" Faith asked nicely.  
  
"Yup. You can start offensively k?"  
  
"Are you sure B? Wait, never mind, I'm pretty sure you'll be able to handle yourself."  
  
"1.2.3!"  
  
Literally everyone stopped as they saw both Buffy and Faith started their little training session. They wanted to see if Buffy could overpower Faith's strong aggressiveness and powerful attacks.  
  
Faith swung in full force but Buffy easily managed to block the attack and swung with full force, Faith barely able to stop it and both girls started swinging at each other with harsh clattering of both swords. Faith was barely able to keep up with the pace Buffy was going at. 'Man' she thought. Faith has never been put on the defensive as long as she remembered. Buffy barely even realized how much pressure she put on Faith. She felt as if she was getting warmed up. Buffy suddenly swirled and managed to catch Faith off guard as her sword flew off her hand and clattered toward the floor.  
  
Everybody just stared at her. Buffy took out Faith quick and easy and didn't even look like she broke a sweat. Giles was definitely impressed with her skills. He knew she was a great asset. Buffy suddenly broke off from her fighting trance and realized that Faith was on the ground staring at her.  
  
"Oh my god Faith! I'm so sorry. I didn't even realize what I was doing. Are you okay? Are you hurt?  
  
Faith chuckling said, "Buff, I'm alright. That was some sick move you did, the twirl thing. We haven't done that in class yet. You gotta teach me that. It totally took me off guard. Man your tough B. You're damn powerful too for your size."  
  
Buffy blushing noticed that everyone gawked at her. Buffy turning back to Faith helped get Faith off the floor. Buffy didn't dare look around the class anymore. She was afraid to see them looking at her again. For the rest of the class before the confrontation of sword fighting, Buffy was teaching Faith some of the techniques she learned back at her training with her previous masters. Angel of course couldn't help but see how amazing she was. She was so swift, so quick so light on her feet. She made it look so damn easy. And she looked so beautiful when she did it that was for sure. He had to shake off Buffy from his mind. This was getting ridiculous. Pining over a girl who didn't want anything to do with him. He could get easily any girl he wanted. But he knew the only girl he wanted was across the room from him.  
  
Giles finally motioned the class the gather around in a large circle.  
  
"Now class, I hope that was a good enough practice so that you are warmed up. First up, Angel and Steve."  
  
Both entered the circle, bowed towards each other and bad both of their swords in front of them.  
  
"Remember all of you, the rules are simple. Clean fights, no intentional slashing. Your main priority is get your opponent down to the floor or get the sword knocked out of their hands understand?"  
  
"Yes." The whole class said in unison.  
  
"And. Begin!"  
  
Angel immediately took the offensive and fiercely attacked Steve. Each blow made Steve retaliate further and further back each time Angel struck. Steve barely managed to block all of them. Steve was so overwhelmed by his attacks that he tripped and fell back. And with that, that was the signal that the fight was over.  
  
"Well done Angel. Very impressive. You get better and better every time." Angel smiled to himself. Yea he did well. He took a lot of pride at how hard he worked to stay out on top.  
  
After that Cordelia and Faith were chosen, Faith easily knocked Cordelia down with barely 3 blows. Then Gunn and George were off, Gunn taking down his opponent with a little bit of difficulty, but successfully. All the girls knew Giles were going to chose two girls now. Since Faith already gone, now all the girls were worried on who would have to face Buffy. Most of the girls were pretty squarely match with power and skill and only Faith was the one mostly feared. Now they feared Buffy even more because how easily she conquered over Faith.  
  
"Okay. I will like to see Buffy against. um. well lets try Willow." Willow was scared to death upon facing against Buffy. Fortunately, Buffy saw the horror struck on her face and offered a suggestion.  
  
"Mr. Giles?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Please don't take this the wrong way Willow, but I don't feel comfortable fighting against girls. I've been fighting against male opponents as long as I could remember. Even though I did face off against girls in competition, I just feel more comfortable facing off against males since I literally fought against one nearly everyday."  
  
Giles took this under consideration and knew that she was right. Her skill easily matched against men.  
  
"Very well Buffy. Are you okay with this Willow?"  
  
"Oh yea. Super. Don't mind me. I completely understand." Willow sighed with relief and gave Buffy a wide grin. Buffy smiled back.  
  
"Well then, let's pair you off with. let's see. lets try Riley."  
  
"Are you sure Mr. Giles? I might overpower her. She may be good against girls but who knows if she can handle a man's power." Riley stated as if he was giving her a compliment.  
  
Buffy shot back, "Well, why don't you come and see shall we? Let's see how well a girl can do against you hmm?"  
  
Riley, cocky as ever replied, "Don't worry baby. I'll make sure I'll tend to you real good after I show you how good I am. I'll go easy on you to show how much I like you."  
  
Buffy, annoyed by him simply replied, "Please, go full force, lets see if you can back up your meaningless words."  
  
Giles cut of what Riley was gonna say by speaking, "Please take your positions both of you. Quarrel later"  
  
Both stared at one another, bowed and took their stance as they waited for the signal.  
  
"On the count of "1.2." Riley, too bored of waiting already took off attacking Buffy. Buffy, not surprised by his foul play easily block his sword and decided to teach this scum a lesson. She got behind him with one swift move and kicked him right on the ass as Riley stumbled forward but remained his balanced. He turned around and glared at Buffy.  
  
"Oh. baby didn't wanna wait for the count of 3 did he? I hope you get a nice mark on your bony ass." Buffy confidently replied.  
  
That remark sent him over the edge as he ran full force towards Buffy and actually tried to gut her in the stomach, Buffy was obviously not surprised since she trained with these dangers almost everyday. Before the sword had the chance to come close to her, she duck, kicked his hand dead on which sent his sword flying, gave a nice big punch towards his face and to top it off stuck out a foot that ran through Riley's legs tripping him. He landed with a big thud on the mat.  
  
Buffy calmly dusting her hands off simply said, "Teach you a lesson to try to gut me. Oh please, you honestly thought you could get me? You're so slow. Hope next time you give me or any other girl a bit more respect."  
  
Giles, outraged by Riley's actions stormed up towards him and raged at him. "How dare you not follow the rules? You could have seriously injured or even have KILLED Buffy! And she's just GOT here! Fortunately for you and for her sake, she's damn better than you at everything than you are to easily block your stupid attempt to gut her! This is not as if this was the first occurrence as well. Riley, I thought you were better than this. I've given you simply too many chances to redeem yourself of your temper and bad control. You are herby expelled out of Vaughan Academy and you are to be on your way back to Iowa as soon as tomorrow. I suggest you start packing NOW! Don't you even think of doing anything rash or you'll pay dearly."  
  
Riley, full of outraged stormed off towards his dormitory to pack, completely dumbfounded to what he did wrong.  
  
After he left, Giles walked over to where Buffy was.  
  
"Buffy. I'm so ashamed that he was in our class. Are you alright?"  
  
"Don't worry Mr. Giles. I'm fine really."  
  
"On your first day too. I'm just glad you handled that really well. I've never seen so many skilled techniques in one synchronization. I'm very impress Buffy. I hope you know I expect big things from you. I'll leave you be. I need to call the office, tell him what happened and get somebody to watch over Riley for me." He turned and faced the gawking class and yelled, "Class Dismissed." No one moved a muscle. Giles, who couldn't care less since class was over anyways walked out towards the office.  
  
Everybody nearly ran over to Buffy, to congratulate her.  
  
"Buffy!" Willow exclaimed. "That . was. AWSOME! Your amazing Buffy, you took down Riley, who's at least 6 feet tall so easily as if he was nothing. You looked like as if you were having fun."  
  
A boy came up to her and remarked, "Buffy, that was CRAZY shit you pulled today. Man, I think your amazing. You just made my day by sending Riley back to his cows in Iowa or whatever hick country he's from. He had that coming for so long now. "  
  
"Yea Buffy," Another girl said, "You finally drove that creep out of our school. You're the schools new hero."  
  
Buffy couldn't help but blush and feel completely shy towards these people. They kept on complimenting her for doing what she was supposed to.  
  
"Thanks you guys. I don't think I should be called anywhere near a hero or anything."  
  
Angel decided to make his presence known towards Buffy. "Yea, if I do say so myself Buffy, your in pretty good shape I'll admit. And I'm glad you sent that Farm Boy back to his cow country. He's been a shit to everyone."  
  
"Well, I'm not glad I did something to make you happy but I guess it'll do since everybody's happy." Maybe Angel wasn't so bad after all.  
  
"Of course," Angel started, "You have no chance against me. No offence. I just don't see you beating me. That's all. Not because you're a girl or anything like that. You just get too emotional. Emotions make you weak."  
  
Or maybe not.  
  
"Weak? My emotions give me strength thank you very much. Well see. Who comes out on top." Replied Buffy  
  
"We will soon." Angel whispered.  
  
Everybody headed off towards Weaponry combat with Ms. Calendar, known as Mr. Giles wife. Since it was the beginning of the year, they had to learn about weapons before they got to actually use them. As soon as class ended everybody was free to roam around the town until 10:00 pm which was their curfew during weekdays and 1:00 am during weekends. They had to be back on campus on their curfew or else they faced big consequences. For the rest of the night, Buffy was getting herself cozy to her new home since it was located in a secluded area in the outskirts of Sunnydale. Fortunately, Buffy's room was located on the same floor as her new friends and they all stayed up to talk about the events of today and Buffy's past life of gold medals and dreams to serve her country as a secret agent. After everyone went off to bed, Buffy couldn't sleep. So many things have happened today. the good and the bad. She never realized she would be as easily accepted as she was. He didn't expect the popularity either. It was getting annoying, since wherever she walked she was looked at. She also didn't expect to get a guy kicked out or meet the very annoying but hot Angel McKillean. She had a feeling her life would never be the same every again. 


	9. TTT:9 Stating the Obvious

Chapter 9  
  
A couple of months easily flew by with everyone in training and amounts of homework they had. Buffy's and Angel's friends seem to hang out a lot although both Buffy and Angel were the bickering pair who couldn't stop throwing insults at each other whenever they met. Buffy, totally despised every one of their encounters yet Angel secretly loved to see her. He intentionally went wherever she was. He did anything to get around her, be near her, so he could see her which was everyday and it helped that his group of friends hanged out with her friends as well. Although Angel was oblivious to his change in his life, his friends and Buffy's friends weren't. One day when Angel was somewhere Gunn noted to Willow of the sudden drastic change in him during lunch.  
  
"Hey willow." Gun asked.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Don't you think Angel's been acting strange lately? Like he barely ever goes out to meet girls anymore, I don't see him macking on anyone and he's actually studying more!"  
  
"Yea, now that you mentioned it, he's not his usual cocky self anymore. That is, not around anybody else anymore unless Buffy's around. He acts like his usual self when she's around but yea, when she's gone he doesn't do anything like he did before. I think it's because of Buffy."  
  
"Yea, I think so too. I've never seen him act this way. It's almost scary. He's always been a womanizer, always going out during weekends to mack on girls, sleep with them and dump them. I don't think I've seen him go out unless we're going out ever since Buffy arrived. I think he's whipped."  
  
"Hahaha. Yea I think so too. But I don't know if I can say the same about Buffy honestly. She's very hard to read, and I don't think Angel aggravating her is helping his cause either. Maybe we should give it some time."  
  
"Yea I doubt Angel will be admitting his feelings anytime soon. He always complains about her you know. But the guys and I know he's fallen for her hard."  
  
"Haha. you really think so?"  
  
"Yea. I really do. I'm pretty sure the last time Angel's slept with a woman was the day before Buffy came."  
  
Willow exclaimed, "Oh my! He's got it bad for Buff. Hasn't had sex in 3 months? That's got to be a record."  
  
"Hey you guys, what are you guys talking about?" Buffy said as she sat with them at their usual table.  
  
"Oh nothing. Just how Angel's *wink* been acting strange." Gunn said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Buffy confused.  
  
"Well," Willow started, "He's never acted like this before. Like. lets say stop macking on girls, studying more, more focused on training. You know the little things."  
  
"What are you talking about? He always macks on girls. From the looks of it, I think its his destiny to sleep with all the girls in this country. He always seems to flirt with that Darla girl as well. I have no idea what you guys are talking about. I'm pretty sure he's same old Angel. The cocky pea brain."  
  
Gunn and Willow looked at each other. They knew that Darla and Angel have had history. But in the end Angel dumped her but she's been crawling back ever since. They knew perfectly well he wanted nothing to do with her. Or at least when Buffy wasn't around. They had a feeling he only flirted with her and the others girls to try to make Buffy jealous which only failed miserably since she herself was getting asked out as fast as a contagious disease and didn't care much. And they've always noticed a scowl on his face when any other guy excluding him were near her. Both Willow and Gunn for now gave a face of 'Don't tell her' and decided to leave it as that. 


	10. TTT:10 Unsuspected Motives

Chapter 10  
  
*Some time during the middle of the year  
  
"Okay ladies and gentlemen. As you all may know, today is challenge Friday. This is the only challenge Friday for this year. You may challenge one of your peers to fight and to prove yourself. I strongly encourage that all of you participate in this challenge. This will not only prove me of how much your skill has improved but will allow me to see if you have any sort of leadership abilities. You do not have to participate at all. You can even challenge to fight against the opposite sex, boy vs. girl if both sides are willingly. Any volunteers?"  
  
Angel immediately started, "Buffy Summers. I challenge her to fight me. If she has enough balls to do so." Replied Angel with a grin.  
  
"Is that a challenge?" Buffy replied harshly.  
  
"Yea, I think so. Unless your too much of a wimp or to scared to fight me, you know. You might get totally pummelled or you might break a nail or something. Won't hold it against you."  
  
"Oh, your so on jackass. I'll make sure I'll whip your ass real good."  
  
"We'll see who's pleading to stop from pain."  
  
"Bring it!"  
  
Giles finally responded to break up the pre-bullying. "Okay enough you too. Why is it that there is so much tension against you too. I guess you guys fighting will let it all out. Okay. Both of you guys ready?  
  
"Yup" said Angel.  
  
"Oh yea" said Buffy.  
  
"Take your positions. and FIGHT!"  
  
Angel came attacking with force by trying to trip Buffy but Buffy retaliated by using her quick reflexes by jumping over the leg while kicking him straight on at his face. Angel regained his balanced and had to go to defence mode as Buffy punched her way towards Angel, and Angel blocking each punch and then successfully tripped Buffy only Buffy was quick enough to kick him on his chest making him fall backwards completely. With one swift move, she pounced on Angel like her prey and secured him between her legs on his thighs while using her hands to push him down onto the ground. Buffy successfully beat Angel.  
  
"Beat cha." Buffy said.  
  
"Well done Buffy as I may do say so myself. Well, well Angel. For once you actually lost. To the new girl as well. My, my, I can certainly say there's a good prospect for you in the future Buffy. Your reflexes are quite excellent and your speed. I haven't seen anything like it in a very long time well done Buffy!"  
  
"Thanks Mr. Giles. I appreciate that. Hehe. how sweet is that? Aww. poor Angel. Did I just mess up your streak? I'm not as easy to beat am I hmm? I hope that teaches your little inflated ego a lesson. "Buffy swiftly got off of Angel and started walking away towards her dormitory.  
  
Angel yelled back, "Oh don't worry Buffy. You just got lucky this time. Don't think you're the queen of this school because you just got lucky today. I'll get you when you back is turned!"  
  
"I'm hoping for it lover." Buffy yelled as reached the door onwards to her room.  
  
Giles pondered to himself. He knew that both of them didn't have much competition during their classes against their partners. He suddenly had a perfect idea. He hoped his idea will not only improve them but will hopefully bond them together. Yes. he would tell them tomorrow.  
  
Just then the whole room was buzzing of what just happened. Angel, beaten! Now that was something that never happened. And to a girl, a girl he loathe, but yet was attracted to so severely it scared him. He never admitted to anyone how much he wanted her. not to his friends, not even to Doyle or Gunn, his closest buddies which shared everything between them. She wasn't the typical girl he ever knew, or what his friends knew of. She was different. she wasn't an airhead; she wasn't a girl who he would use and dump the next day. She was everything he ever dreamed of but knew he could never have. Just having her on top of him, being allowed to smell her just intoxicated him. Man. he had it bad.  
  
Just then, Gunn and Doyle came up to Angel. "Yo man. that chick is tough. Hahaha. she whooped your ass real good ya know?" Gunned replied.  
  
"Hahaha. for real. Man. don't you feel dry. Your record broken, to the one and only Buffy who YOU challenged yourself. What happened man? I could have sworn you held back or something. The only thing you tried to do was tripped her, you didn't throw in any punches or those complicated moves you usually make. What's the deal?"  
  
"Didn't wanna punch her. Hey, I may have challenged her, but I'm not gonna punch a girl, that's just way to rough for my style. I'm an old fashion kind of guy. I don't think its right to punch a girl. So I stayed on the down low and just tried to trip her, not really hurt her. Even for Buffy, I wouldn't go to the extremes."  
  
"Then why did you challenge her? If you knew you could possibly lose your record?"  
  
"Record doesn't matter to me. Every single guy is still terrified of me, and if not, hey they can go challenge me whatever they want and I'll beat there ass down. I challenged Buffy to provoke her, see if she had the guts to come out and play and plus, I wanted to see what she was made of. I wanted to see what she was capable of ya know."  
  
"And? How is she. Fighting wise."  
  
"For her size and shape, damn she has power. Not bad for a spoiled lil' brat she is."  
  
"Oh come on, you don't thinks she's a sexy number?"  
  
"BUFFY? Are you insane? I think she's attractive? Yea right. What do you take me for???" Although Angel very well knew he was lying through his teeth, he didn't want out rightly show how much respect he had for Buffy, or how much he admired her.  
  
Xander, Gunn and Doyle all looked at each other and started cracking up hysterically. "That's the biggest piece of bull I've heard from your mouth. You know you want her. Too bad she's not gonna be given to you on a platter with easy access." Gunn replied.  
  
*At the same moment.  
  
Willow, Faith and Cordy ran towards Buffy, trying to catch up with her and to talk with her on what's just happened.  
  
"Hey Buffy! Hold up will ya?" Willow panted.  
  
"Yea B. why are you in such a rush?"  
  
"Sorry Faith, Willow, Cordy. Didn't see you guys. ARGH!! I'm so pissed off now."  
  
"Why?" Cordy replied, "You just beat the one and only hunky Angel McKillean! No GUY or GIRL has ever beaten him on his turf and own game. You should be proud of yourself girl. I just hope you haven't bruised him too much. Maybe I'll tend to his wounds."  
  
Buffy immediately cut Cordy off, "Yea why don't you do that. Considering what that jackass did. God. why didn't I see it sooner??"  
  
Willow confused asked, "See what Buffy?"  
  
"See the fact that he was holding out. The fact that he didn't even look like he was trying. the FACT that he allowed me to win when he didn't put his all in the match. What an asshole. I don't understand him; he CHALLENGES me first of all, and then barely hits me, lets me pummel him and allows himself to lose his all time record. What is up with that? I just feel so retarded knowing the fact that I only beat him because he was holding out. ARGH!"  
  
"Yo B, are you sure? It did look like an intense match. Are you sure he was holding back?"  
  
"Yea. positive. Did you see him try to punch me or use his usual Ohh look at me... I know how to use this really complicated move on me? NO!"  
  
"Yea. now that I think of it that is strange. Whats up with that?" Cordy pondered.  
  
"Well I ain't gonna that crap or his pity or whatever you call it he's trying to throw at me. I'm gonna settle this once and for all with Angel and demand a friggin' explanation from his stupid ass."  
  
"Ohh... wouldn't wanna see that." Willow thought.  
  
*Next day*  
  
Buffy couldn't help but keep staring at Angel's direction when he wasn't looking. She was confused on what happened yesterday at the challenged. Why did he hold back? After all of those cocky words he threw at her he made a really bad attempt of proving himself that they had meaning. She knew he was capable of more since he was the top of their class and she even admitted to herself he would have been a challenged if he put the effort in. This was really pissing her off now. She wanted answers, and wanted them today. She would confront him at lunch.  
  
As lunch vastly approach, she headed towards her lunch table and already saw that he was there, talking to the gang. She walked, directly tapped him and politely replied, "Angel? Can I have a word with you?"  
  
Angel curious to why she asked to nicely simply replied, "Uh yea sure. Let's walk around the campus." He didn't feel like provoking her today.  
  
As they walked out, the girls were informing the guys on what Buffy said yesterday.  
  
"Oh boy" Xander said. He started chuckling, "I hope he can keep his head today."  
  
As they were walking, they headed outside and quietly walked around the campus. The quietness was making Angel nervous. They hadn't bickered at all today and it was scaring him. Out of the blue Buffy turned to face him and slammed him against the wall.  
  
"Is there a problem M'am?" Angel said surprisingly.  
  
"Yea. There is. Why did you hold back? Did you think I couldn't handle you? Was that some petty attempt to give me a courtesy by trying to act like a gentlemen or something? I mean, you WERE the one challenging ME and you were the one who said I couldn't handle you. What the fuck is up with that?"  
  
"What are you talking about? I gave you my all." Angel tried to say convincingly. "I guess you got the better of me THAT time. but don't count on it sweet cheeks that it'll happen again."  
  
"No. Don't fuck with me. I know your bullshiting. Why did you do it? You didn't even punch me? I don't need you to pretend that you weren't holding back. I've seen you fight. You barely even tried a decent attack on me. I wanna settle this once and for all."  
  
Buffy stood back, threw her jacket off to the floor and placed up a fighting stance in front of Angel.  
  
"Are you asking me to fight you?"  
  
"Yea? What gonna be a chicken about it now lover? Come on, I know you've wanted to kick my ass for a long time now. You can't tell me the bickering and my insults don't piss you off do they? I know they do. I can see it in your eyes. Now goddamn FIGHT ME you jackass!"  
  
"No. You know what? This is insane. I'm not gonna fight you. I've already fought you. You beat me fair and square. I'll give you credit for that. Now I'm getting hungry, let's go inside and eat."  
  
"No. I want the truth dammit. I'm starting fighting you regardless so you better tell me now."  
  
You wanna know? You honestly wanna know? It was because I wanted to see how strong you are. And believe me, your friggin' strong for your size and weight. I knew you would fight me regardless; I wanted to see how brave you were. No guy would take taken the proposal I gave you so willingly. And why I didn't punch you? That's because I'm an old fashion kind of guy. I believe women deserve respect. I believe that you don't hit a women. Therefore I tried to trip you, not hit you because I still have moral beliefs that hold strongly to me till this day. HAPPY NOW?"  
  
Buffy, shocked by his answered managed to stutter out, "Well. uh. um. what? You know for such a jackass you seem to have very weird motives. You seem to analyze a lot too? Why did you wanna analyze me for? Am I some specimen you wanna figure out or something?"  
  
Angel, laughingly said, "Yea. Something like that. Testing you more like it. You confuse me Buffy. In more ways than you'll ever know. I just wanna figure out the person who I bicker to everyday."  
  
Annoyed, Buffy stated, "Please, for the record, don't bother. I'm not yours to figure out."  
  
And with that final statement, she headed to the campus doors and went back to the cafeteria. Angel just stood there for a while. Grasping on what she just said. Sighing. maybe he never had a chance with her. Her words crushing any hope he had of having her. She never really saw the pain in his eyes when she said that, "I'm not yours to figure out." Maybe she never did notice how much behind all those days of back and forth insults how much he loved them. That she never saw him always staring at her whenever she wasn't looking. The fact that he barely noticed any other girl except her. She was the driving force that made him pick up his life. Take his schooling seriously, make him want to become a better person, in hopes that he would one day be good enough for her. He cursed himself. this was probably his punishment for using all those girls, for treating them with so much little respect. Now he paid back for it with Buffy.  
  
He slowly walked back to the campus and joined his friends at the table. He tried to act normal, but soon found it exhausting. He went back to his dormitory. Ugh. he still had 2 more classes to go, all whom he had with Buffy. This was gonna be a very long day.  
  
When class began shortly afterwards, everybody headed off to their usual changing room to get ready for another day's work of Combat Training.  
  
"Hello class. Today I've decided to start off with hand to hand combat against your partner. Please assemble yourselves to your usual spots and begin practicing the usual blocks, kicks, offences, what ever you like but please make your time useful. You exams begin in 3 months time. Please begin except for Buffy, and Angel."  
  
As the class headed off with their partner to their usual training session, both Buffy and Angel dumbfoundedly walked towards Mr. Giles.  
  
"Ah. both of you guys are here. Good. Good. I've decided for this year and as of next year that you too will be pairing off together as partners. And yes I'm well aware that she's a girl and you're a boy. I just think that you two fighting against each other on a regular basis will help you both improve. I can see that you guys aren't really getting a challenge from your other peers and seeing you guys fight, well I think our two best classmates should fight against each other continually."  
  
"But Mr. Giles." Buffy protested.  
  
"No buts Ms. Summers. I know you and Angel well haven't gotten off to a great start but hopefully this reunion will hopefully get you guys past your childish bickering and duels with each other and you guys can find some moral ground with each other. Both of your skill levels I must say are sensational and for you guys to improve you need someone that will challenge you and this is your chance. You have no choices so I suggest you guys start warming up now."  
  
And with that Buffy knew she couldn't get out of this. Great. Was he gonna be scared to even strike her now? They both walked silently to a corner and just stood there for a while. No one either knew what to say. Angel on the other hand couldn't believe what just happened. How was he suppose to forget about her? If he was gonna be even more around her now? This was brutal. He loved the fact that he could get closer to her more but dreaded the fact on what the toll would be on him and his sanity. He decided to break the tension.  
  
"Okay so shouldn't we start?"  
  
"I dunno. Are you afraid to hit me? Or strike me or do you think that I'm so fragile that I won't be able to cope?" Buffy said bitterly.  
  
"Okay Buffy. I know we got off on the wrong foot. But since we are gonna be partners for this and our last year. we might as well make a mutual agreement. We're I dunno. a team now. I'm here to improve you, and vice versa. Since our exams are coming up as well, I wanna make the most of our time practicing okay?"  
  
"Okay. Okay. Wow. I'm actually agreeing with you! What the world is coming to these days!" Buffy couldn't help but laugh and smile at him.  
  
Angel couldn't help but smile since she smiled warmingly to him. It felt so good. "Yea well, there's always a first for something. Let's get started shall we?"  
  
"Yes. I think we should."  
  
By the end of the class, they knew it was a good idea to put them together. Although they would never admit it to each other, both of them were tired and sweaty. Both of them couldn't remember how long ago it has been since they've had a good match up. 


	11. TTT:11 A Beginning and a Goodbye

Chapter 11  
  
Three months strolled by quickly without a doubt. Without both Angel and Buffy realizing it, they vastly improved. Although the class noticed how well they worked with each other minus the bickering and back and forth insults they usually gave to each other everyday. But the insults were more playful, and everyday got flirtier.  
  
As exams approached no one had time to go out or party or anything. Everyone constantly studied until all their exams came and passed. Now the only exam they had left was combat. The last exam was to defeat Mr. Giles. And everyone knew Mr. Giles was amazing in combat and knew what he was doing.  
  
One by one each student fought against Mr. Giles. No one succeeded yet of course, but Mr. Giles rubric of grading wasn't based on if they could beat him or not. He based his marks on technique, quick thinking and skills. As Angel went, he had difficulty getting Mr. Giles to lose but Mr. Giles did put up a pretty good fight. At last Angel hit a key pressure point on Mr. Giles which allowed Angel to punch and kick Mr. Giles down to the ground claiming his victories. All the girls screamed for job and looked at him dreamily while all he did was look at the smile on Buffy's face. At last Buffy was up. And the whole class was looking forward to this.  
  
"Ready Buffy?"  
  
"Ready when you are Mr.Giles" Buffy said confidently. As they bowed towards each other Buffy caught a glimpse of Angel smile broadly towards her. And she smiled back. He knew she was gonna do amazing. She may be able to actually win. Who knows? He knew that Buffy was capable of anything.  
  
"1.2.3 begin!" Giles instead of taking the defence decided to start offensively hoping she would be taken back but Buffy quick on her heals lounged while kicking her legs up meeting Mr. Giles head. He retaliated back by kicking her to the stomach forcing Buffy a few feet back but didn't stop Buffy from coming back forward and did her complicated punch, jab, swirl, kick, back flip moves which totally surprised Mr. Giles since he never knew she could back flip and never saw her practising those moves in class. Buffy immediately with no hesitation gave a quick powerful kick to his face and with a swift motion couched down to trip Mr. Giles. She swung over him in a wrestling position. Buffy giggled in glee.  
  
"Now Mr. Giles, is it me or did I just beat you?"  
  
Mr. Giles couldn't be more than happy by her performance. He did beautifully. He was very proud of her. He knew she would come out to be one of his greatest students no doubt.  
  
"I believe Ms. Summers, thank you did. Congratulations. I never knew you could do any of those things. I've never seen you practice that routine or I've never seen you do a back flip before either. Remind me to take you more seriously next year. I still see you have many hidden talents you haven't exploited yet. Good thinking. You get full marks."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Giles. I appreciate the many compliments. I'm so glad!" And with that she ran over to Cordy, Willow and Faith which all hugged her dearly and were so excited for since she told down the impossible Mr. Giles!  
  
"Oh my god Buffy! You were amazing! I can't believe you could do all of those things and not tell us!" Cordy said enviously  
  
"Yea B. Man. You. Were. CRAZY! My god. I feel bad for anybody who even tries to compete with you. That back flip was awesome B"  
  
"Buffy? Congrats! Your so good. Man. since we're all done our exams we gotta party till its morning tonight at the annual end of the year dance." Willow said happily.  
  
"Count us in as well ladies." Xander joined in with the rest of the gang as he put his arm around Willow. "Buffy?" "Yea Xander?" "You were great. I've never seen Mr. Giles knocked out like that." Gunn cut in, "Yea. never in all my years in this school. You were killer Buff. I dunno how Angel takes your strength and power eh Angel?"  
  
"Hahaha. you know what? I don't know how I manage to survive either. And Buffy!"  
  
"What??"  
  
"I never knew you could do any of that. I'm your friggin' partner! I should at least know what your capable of."  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"You ain't seen nothing yet babes. And I'm not sure if you can handle it since you know. I saw your struggling with Giles earlier."  
  
"Oh don't worry Buffy. I'll make sure I'm especially in shape for you. I'll make sure you regret your words." Angel chuckled.  
  
"We'll see about that Angel Mckillean!" She said as she slapped his hard flat pecks.  
  
"Buffy. Just here to congratulate you again." Doyle said.  
  
"Thank you Doyle. Now what's this dance you guys are talking about? How come no one told me about it?" Buffy gave with a huge pout.  
  
"Sorry Buffy. It like an annual thing that people don't need to remind others about. Its always on the last day of exams and everything. It's today by the way."  
  
"Ack! What am I gonna wear. It is like aeveryday dance thing or is it like formal dance thing? Or semi formal or what?"  
  
"Its semi formal. Oh.. I guess the school didn't tell you huh? We always bring a dress or too along every year." Willow said  
  
Cordy cut in, "You can borrow one of mine Buffy. No sweat."  
  
Buffy, "That's sweet. Fortunately, I packed a dress just in case I was gonna go anywhere. Ohhh. I can finally wear it."  
  
"Thanks great B. Oh. look at the time. We'd better get a move on. Hair, nails, makeup to fix. You guys understand? We'll see you guys there later." Faith said and waving goodbye to the guys.  
  
As the girls said their goodbyes they headed towards their dormitories to get ready for the semi formal dance awaiting them.  
  
After three brutal hours of hair, makeup and nail fixation, the girls were almost ready to get their dresses out and to wear them.  
  
"So Buffy. Who you think you're gonna be dancing with?" Willow said with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"I dunno. Any who asks? No big deal to me. Why? I can tell who you want to dance with."  
  
"Who might that be Buff?" "A guy named Xander who you've been eyeing as long as I can remember! Might as well fess up now Willow!"  
  
"Okay I do admit. I think he's a cutie. Do you think he's interested?"  
  
"Duh!" Cordy said. "It's kinda obvious you guys have a thing for each other."  
  
"Just like you have a thing for Doyle?" Faith to Cordy.  
  
"I DO NOT! What are you talking about. I have no thing or anything whatsoever for Doyle. He's. just nice. that's all."  
  
"Ahuh." Faith said unconvinced, "I'm sure you'll be all over him at the dance. We all know both of you guys have been trying to hide the fact that you guys have been smooching out at night.  
  
"How did you guys know?" Cordy exclaimed  
  
"Let's just say, the whole gang sneaked up and followed you guys after we saw you guys kept on making excuses to go out together and caught you guys in the act." Willow said with a smile.  
  
"Ugh. You guys could have told us! Or else we wouldn't have to keep on making excuses. Ugh" Cordy clearly upset but happy it was out in the open already.  
  
"And what about you Faith?" Buffy asked, "I bet Gunn wouldn't mind spending the night with you."  
  
"You know what B? I wouldn't mind if he did want anyways. He's hot and have you seen his body? Oh baby. Of course it's not as gorgeous as compared to a certain Angel but it'll do and I'm pretty sure I won't be able to get into his pants anyhow."  
  
"Why not? I'm pretty sure you got a chance. Lemme go talk to him and I can set you guys up for sure."  
  
"Buffy!" Faith said, "I've been trying to get with him for so long, and plus, I'm sure he's interested in someone else that you should have noticed by now." Buffy said confused asked, "Really who? Oh. wait that Darla girl isn't it? Or how about that girl who's always talking to him in Weaponry class."  
  
"Oh man Buffy. You are blind huh?" Buffy confused asked, "Watta mean I'm blind?"  
  
Faith, still surprised that his affections where blind to Buffy asked, "What would you say if me and the girls and the guys think that Angel has the major hotties for you?"  
  
Buffy, laughing at the absurd idea that Angel had the hots for her replied, "Hahaha. very funny you guys. Nice joke you got going there. I know he doesn't. How can you have the hots from someone who you bicker and throw insults at 24/7 and who you fight literally every day? And plus, Angel I'll admit is a cutie who could have any girl in this school."  
  
"Except for you Buff." Willow mentioned.  
  
"Well yea but I'm pretty sure he only wanted to go out with him because I was what you guys said as 'Fresh Meat'. Angel interested in me? What? Are you insane?" The girls looked at each other. They knew it was useless. She obviously ignored the look on his face whenever she smiled at him. Or whenever he was around her period. Since she didn't attend their school last year, she never saw how the old Angel was, and what he truly was today, a gentlemen. They were afraid that she would never see how much he cared for her, or possibly even loved her. They hoped time would tell. With one last attempt, Cordy asked, "What do you think of Angel anyways? You still think he's a jackass?"  
  
"Okay. I'll admit. He's not a jackass anymore but that doesn't stop the fact that we bicker 24/7. We, I dunno have this mutual agreement to not piss of each other over the edge like at the beginning of the year."  
  
"You don't have one least bit of attraction for him?" Willow asked.  
  
"Well obviously I'm attracted to him. Look at him. He's a hottie no doubt. It doesn't help that I have to look at his friggin' muscled body everyday for the past 3 months. But I dunno. I just see him as a friend. I'm not even sure if he sees me as a friend to begin with!"  
  
"Oh trust me. He thinks of you highly." Faith implied.  
  
Buffy getting uncomfortable with the way this talk was going changed the topic.  
  
"Look at the time! Let's get our dresses on and finish up with our touch ups and get to the dance shall we?"  
  
"Oh yea!" The girls exclaimed.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
It was 9:30 pm and the guys knew the girls were already late. Each one of them had their sights on one of the girls: Xander for Willow, Gunn for Faith, Doyle for Cordelia, and Angel always for Buffy. He was scared tonight. He was finally gonna tell Buffy how he felt. It was the do or die mission. There was so much he wanted to tell her, so many thoughts on his mind he needed to express or he knew it would simply kill him inside. He never felt this way about any girl in his life. She's made him change in so many ways, not because she asked to, but because he wanted to, for her, to be worthy or her. for her to accept him. Yes. tonight was the night he told her how he felt. His thoughts were interrupted as the girl he dreamt of everyday walked in. Buffy looked amazing. Every single guy and even girl couldn't help but look towards in their direction. The four of them looked stunning and made a worthy appearance by showing up an half hour late as well. The four guys just stared and gawked. They were indescribably beautiful. All of them. Slowly one by one they took each of the girls hands and guided them to their table. The last one standing, was Buffy. Angel was still in his trance. Buffy, not a care in the world walked to the table as well. Angel immediately glided towards Buffy and surprised her.  
  
"Well look who's here. The angel from above."  
  
"Oh stop it Angel."  
  
"You truly look beautiful and I'm not saying that to play nice today either." Of course she looked beautiful; she was wearing a glittering white one strap dress that flared with ripples that were cut in a slant. Her hair was half tied up with stands coming out hugging her face. And her makeup, she barely wore none. She was never the makeup kind of gal. She never needed it anyways. No shit she looked hot.  
  
"Well I guess you don't look bad yourself Angel." Buffy smirked.  
  
"My my. Did I hear right or did you just give me a compliment?" Angel asked.  
  
"Don't get used to it. Its only today since you are actually dressed decently for once." She knew that was a lie. Angel always looked good everyday. With his dress shirt styles, or sporty beaters, or anything, always looked good on Angel.  
  
"Well lets take a seat with the rest of the gang shall we?"  
  
"Happily to oblige."  
  
*Half an hour later  
  
Angel was waiting impatiently for a slow song to come up so he could ask Buffy to dance.  
  
'Oh great.' Angel muttered. 'Another fast song. And its one of those fast beat Latino songs I have no clue how to dance to.'  
  
"Did you say something Angel?" Buffy asked questionably.  
  
"No. No. Nothing at all."  
  
Just then, Billy Foredum, came up to Buffy and asked, "Words out in school is that you are a very great salsa dancer. Is that true Ms. Summers?"  
  
Buffy couldn't help but blush. "Oh yes. Definitely. Its just too bad no one really knows how to dance to these songs."  
  
"Your just in luck Buffy, my sister's is a professional Latino salsa dancer who taught me and I would love it if you did me the honours."  
  
"Oh that's great. I was hoping I could dance with someone." And with that she walked off and danced with Billy Foredum, and the pair were really good. Billy and Buffy both doing really complicated foot work and spirals as they were gathering a crowd around them looking at awe at the pair. They were really good.  
  
"Wow. Look at the pair. There really good. Isn't there anything Buffy CAN'T do? She can fight, dance, back flip, that girl always amazes me." Xander said in awe.  
  
"Looks like she's having a blast huh Angel?"  
  
Angel didn't even hear his name called as he stood watching in the back sulking. He hated that Billy Foredum with every second he had his hands around Buffy. The way they were dancing, it was unbearable to him. he wanted to run over there and beat the living shit outta him. He was only allowed to touch her like that, like he would always touch her when they were practicing. the smell of her hair intoxicating him, the sweet smell of vanilla smothering his senses with arousal. He couldn't bare this. He felt his possessiveness creep in. He wanted no one to have Buffy but himself.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Angel??" Cordy snapped  
  
Angel managed to finally get out of his trance.  
  
"What Cordy."  
  
"You know I don't get you man." Gunn started, "Cordy's been telling me how oblivious she is to how you feel about her. We can tell by the look on your face its killing you seeing her dance with the Billy Foredum guy. Don't let it get to you. It's just some guy she's dancing with who knows a couple of moves that Buffy knows as well. No biggy aight? When you get the chance, grab her to the dance floor and stop being a wimp and don't brood! You've been doing that more and more lately."  
  
"Yea!" Doyle cut in, "Since when have you ever had trouble grabbing a girl's attention? Or asking her out or something? You were like the great womanizer and now look at you. You can't even tell her how you feel."  
  
"Yea your right you guys. It's just that. when I'm with Buffy, all my senses melt away. She makes me feel like a kid who's falling hard and doesn't know how to get back up. She means so much to me. I'm just afraid she won't take me serious, or in fact hate me or something!"  
  
"There's only one way you'll ever find out, go tell her" Xander said.  
  
Just then the song ended and a slow song started. Buffy merrily walked over back to them and Angel seeing several guys making their way to Buffy quickly got up and took Buffy to the dance floor.  
  
"That was quick of you Angel. Why the rush."  
  
"I dunno. felt like dancing with someone. well honestly I felt dancing with you."  
  
They both swayed slowly to the song. Angel loving every moment as his arms tightly wrapped around her waist. While her head rested on his shoulder. Buffy started getting butterflies in her stomach, something which never happened before. It was a weird but nice sensation. Was Angel the cause of this? Did she feel something for him? She slowly lifted her head up to meet his face.  
  
Angel started whispering, "Buffy I." But was cut off by a man that tapped him from behind. As they both looked to see who was ruining their moment, it was a man Buffy exclaimed as, "Spike!"  
  
She let go of Angel immediately and hugged Spike tightly. Angel was already spurred by a rage of jealous to whom that Buffy felt so comfortable with so easily that she immediately hugged him so tightly and fondly. Buffy let go of Spike and saw the expression of confusion on his face and started,  
  
"Oh Angel. Sorry about that. Let me introduce you to Spike, my older brother." Oh! Brother. Thank god. He didn't know what he would have done if he were her boyfriend or even guy friend.  
  
"Hello" Spike began, "Nice to meet you. Having fun sis?"  
  
"Yea sure. Tons. Why are you here hmm?"  
  
"What? Don't want your brother to interrupt your date with this bloke?"  
  
"Don't call him that silly. And he's not my date. I went with the girls. What's up Spike? "  
  
"Well I've missed you and we need you home. You are expected at the Indian Wells World tournament tomorrow night for the ceremony. I suggest you start packing. The helicopter is waiting for us now as we speak."  
  
"Oh my god! I completely forgot about the tournament. I didn't even realize it was today! Stupid me. With a quick glance, she went over to Angel, kissed him on the cheek and whispered,  
  
"Thanks for the dance Angel. It was nice. See ya next year. And we'll see who comes on top next year. By lover" With her last words still lingering in Angel's head she took off waved a goodbye to the gang and with a "See you guys all next year. Write to me! I'll miss you guys so much. Take Care!" as she left. All the guys were clearly disappointed that she left since barely any of them had a chance to say goodbye to her either or even dance with her.  
  
And Angel? He just stood there, the middle of the dance floor looking at the door where she left. Damn. She left before I could tell her. And she kissed me. on my cheek. Even though it was quick peck, he could still feel her lipstick imprinted on the side of his cheek. He palmed it on his hand. knowing he would probably never wash his face off until he got to see her again. He knew those 2 months were gonna be brutally hard on him. He had no idea what awaited for him next year.  
  
TBC. want more? E-mail me please with suggestions and comments. I hope you guys like this. 


	12. TTT:12 The Beginning of the End

Chapter 12  
  
The end of the summer and the beginning of the last year:  
  
The end of summer was near. School at Vaughan Academy was vastly approaching. This was the last year of school for the gang before they set off and put their years of training into use. Here's how the summer was for the gang:  
  
Angel, constantly maintained his fitness so that when school started again, he was ready, especially for Buffy. This was the first time he was really determined to get a fresh start for the new year, he didn't want to make a bad impression when he got to see Buffy again. How he missed her. He always thought about her everyday. Whether he wanted to know how she was or what she was doing or what her mood was. He couldn't wait to be around her again, her words at the dance was still fresh in his mind. He laughed at himself, she would never know how much those words aroused him. It tortured him that he couldn't tell her how he felt, how much he cared for her. Even though it didn't keep him from dating other girls over the summer. It helped him keep his mind off Buffy, maybe even forget about her since it scared him shitless that he felt so much for her but it was no use. His relationship with numerous women didn't last long. He either wasn't interested or they just reminded him too much of Buffy. He didn't even dare take the girls offer of sex with him. No, he had too much respect for Buffy. He couldn't stand sleeping with other women without somehow feeling guilty that he was cheating on her although they were no where close to dating. There was only one more week until school began. He was starting to get paranoid. What if she begins to hate me again? What if the summer changes everything between us? He knew that he couldn't just blurt out to Buffy all he ever wanted was her. No, he didn't wanna start the year off by scaring her away. He had to see how Buffy was around him again. Maybe when the time was right, he could tell her, everything. A question kept popping up in his head throughout the whole summer, did he love her? This question scared him to death, resulting in making him bury the thought every time in his sub consciousness. Maybe he did. no. he thought. He was just very infatuated by her, and very, very attractive to her. He didn't love her. Did he? No. he thought. Of course not. He just kept on reminding himself that. Not love. just attraction and want. and need. that's all.  
  
Buffy's summer was full of active training and travelling. She rejoined her previous masters to continue training with them since she stopped when she went to Vaughan Academy. Although none of her masters would admit it, they missed her. Her masters, Mr. Rayne and Ms. Calendar were first assigned to Buffy at the age of 8, where her parents saw the potential that Buffy possessed from her quick intelligent mind to quick reflexes. Buffy's parents, Hank and Joyce Summers only wanted the best teachers Buffy could have and so they sought Mr. Rayne and Ms. Calendar, one of the best in the world. And since they were vastly rich, they could easily afford them. But they made sure she wasn't spoiled. They made sure she was never brought up that way. From then on, during the years until Buffy went off to Vaughan Academy, she was heavily under the influence of her masters. She was taught by the best for the best, since right away her masters saw the high potential Buffy possessed. It was rather Mr. Rayne and Ms. Calendar who convinced Buffy's parents to allow Buffy to go to Vaughan Academy. They were pained to let her go, but what they cared about was Buffy's happiness. They both knew that although Buffy was content with her life that she shared with them, they knew she needed to be with people around her age, to live and to experience things she never had, to experience things that people her age should long ago have already experienced. And so went on Buffy's summer, full of training and travelling to various places around the world to learn about the different cultures and to see the world. When she did get the little precious time she got to herself her thoughts would always travel back to her friends, the upcoming last year at Vaughan and especially, about Angel. She started realizing that she started to have foreign feelings for him, other than bitterness, disgust, and hate. No, she didn't hate him, she had been over that whole beginning encounter with him long ago. She felt a strange sensation like never before. She realized that after the first challenge between when they first fought, she saw him in a different light. She started seeing him as a person, who, she discovered had true gentlemen quality that she never saw in him before. Slowly, she began to like when they fought, the way their bickering was more flirtatious than actual bitterness or resentment, or how close he always stood around her. She concealed her feelings though, never told Cordy, Faith or even Willow. She made sure she kept her guard up; one thing her masters taught her was never show true emotion. She didn't wanna get hurt, by the very least from Angel McKillean. And at the dance, she never knew how good it felt to be in his arms, her head neatly rested on his shoulders, as if it was meant to be there. It felt perfect to her. She wasn't sure of what he felt about her. secretly she hoped that maybe he felt the same way as she was starting to feel for him. She honestly didn't know. Would he always be that typical jackass who was the big womanizer? Or would he be different. would he care for her? Even love her? She needed to know.  
  
Willow for most of the summer took computer courses since she was so interested by the world of technology and spent most of her time with Xander. Willow and Xander, since they grew up together couldn't be more happier. Who would have thought? Childhood friends growing up to be close lovers. They were inseparable. While Willow had computer classes in her spare time, Xander took a full time position over the summer in construction with his dad, who was the boss. Xander was quite the handyman, he was good with his hands, and knew that if for some reason he couldn't cut it helping his country out; he always had something to fall back on. Since Faith and Gunn lived across the country away from each other, they didn't really bond over the summer. Both figured it was just a one time thing and went on with their lives. Gunn, who always had a fascination with weapons went further into his studies about them and Faith, just kept on partying like there was no tomorrow. Although Cordy and Doyle also lived far away from each other, it didn't stop them from making their long distant relationship work. They cared about each other too much to let their relationship fall. Cordy spent her free time studying fashion while Doyle took a full time summer job at his mother's workplace. All of the gang were anticipating the new school year. It was their last and final year. Before they had to make a decision on what they wanted to do with the rest of their lives. It was their last year before they were to start a fresh, new chapter in their lives. It was both frightening and exciting for all of them. Who knew what awaited him for their final year? Only time would tell. 


	13. TTT:13 Unmistakable Feelings

Chapter 13  
  
*First day of school at Vaughan Academy  
  
The guys decided to meet with each other together before seeing the girls. The girls did the same also. Both groups wanted to catch up on the latest gossip. or talk about things that they didn't want the other party to hear.  
  
"Hey Hey Xander! How's it going man?" Gunn said to his buddie, while doing their lil' ritual gang handsake. "I'm aight. been a pretty decent summer I'll say. Got to spend it with Willow and got some more experience in construction you?" "Just been exploring more of my interests in weapons, you know the deal right?" "Yea, your definitely gonna ace that course in class you bastard." Xander said.  
  
Just then, Doyle appeared, "Hey man. How's it going you two?"  
  
Xander replied, "Pretty nifty you? How's your summer's been?" "Pretty brutal. Having a long distant relationship is hard. But it's worth it to see Cordy's face today. I missed her more than words could say you know?"  
  
"Little Doyle's has puppy love." Gunn laughed while he did a little acting scene of a dog wagging his tail barking.  
  
"Hey! Cut that out Gunn! Hey, where's Angel anyways?" "No idea where's Angie at do you Gunn?" Xander asked.  
  
"Nope. haven't seen him. Well, lets join the girls while we're at it shall we?" "You bet." Xander approved noddingly.  
  
The three of them went through the hallway in search for their female companions. They finally spotted them at the end of the hallway and greeted them. After several reunions and many hugs, hey were all wondering where Buffy and Angel could be. Finally, the guys spotted Angel strutting in his overly expensive outfit making sure that he got every girl's attention. The guys excused themselves from the girls and headed towards Angel where they saw him being groped by many females.  
  
"Yo Angel man. How's it kicking?" Gunn replied. Angel always had a charm with the ladies. He always has been envious of his buddy.  
  
"Hey you guys? How's your summer's been?" Angel said as he gave all his buddies their ritual group handshake.  
  
Xander started, "Jees Angel. Do you always have to make us look so bad? We all can't afford your expensive taste and how do you strut like that?"  
  
Angel laughing, "Haha. don't worry Xander. I'm not here to take your Willow away. By the way," Angel searching carefully, "Where's Buffy? Have you guys seen her?"  
  
"Why?" Doyle said smiling, "Missed her have we? I bet you can't wait to see her huh? Maybe we have, maybe we haven't."  
  
Angel seriously said, "Please. Don't fuck with me. Have you seen her? Wait, do I look okay?" Angel said straightening himself.  
  
"Don't worry Angel. You look fine, by the way girls are checking you out, I guess that's a plus huh? So what did you do over the summer while missing Buffy hmm?"  
  
Since they were at the corner of two intersecting hallways, they didn't see Buffy strolling along the other side. Buffy thought she heard Gunn's voice at the other side and stopped to see if her calculation was right.  
  
"Who wants to know hmm?" Angel said with a cocky sly look on his face.  
  
"Angel!" She thought. She was starting to freak out. She didn't know what to say when she finally got to see him today. She cut her thoughts as she was listening intently to what they were saying.  
  
"Oh come on," Doyle started, "Don't give us that bullshit. Just tell us what you did? Go out with any chicks?"  
  
"Yea. Tons, can't even count how many girls I went out. I barely had to do any work; they just came up to me and threw themselves at me."  
  
"Ugh" Thought Buffy. Wait she thought. I mean it wasn't as if they were going out or anything so she knew it had to be reasonable that he did go out with many women. He was such a major hottie.  
  
"Well. coulda seen that one coming. Did you sleep with any of them?" Xander asked curiously. He wanted to see if Angel really changed. If he honestly deserved a women like Buffy.  
  
"Oh Yea!" Angel said with a sarcastic face, "Tons and tons. You know. Can't get enough of it."  
  
Everyone caught Angel's sarcastic look but Buffy, who was mortified by what he just said. She knew it. she was stupid enough to let her feelings go as deep as they were beginning to. He would always been just the same, the same Angel who was the big time womanizer who couldn't get enough of it. She felt disgusted with herself. to think maybe he was different, that he was a nice guy. No, she didn't think she could handle seeing him now; she quickly walked back away from where the guys were standing and walked outside to clear her mind. She never did catch what Angel said next.  
  
"What? You think I'm that low? Okay, maybe back then but I know better. I would even date those girls if it weren't for the unlimited free time I had. I only dated them to get my mind off Buffy which didn't work at all. It only made me think about her more and more. I have way to much respect for Buffy to do such a thing as sleep with another woman."  
  
"WOW." Gunn said. He never in all his life heard Angel feel so passionate about something before. Especially when it came to sex.  
  
"Yea. Lemme say, double WOW." Xander said shaking his head and continued, "You really love her don't you?"  
  
Love her Angel thought? The thought scared him to death. "NO! Of course not. Me love her? No. I just. admire her, respect her, care for her. Love her? Come on, you guys know I'm not capable of that!"  
  
Doyle said, "Whatever you say man. But you at least care about her enough to jeopardize your whole womanizing/player rep which you before Buffy cared about deeply and the fact that you don't even give two shits about it is really something coming from you Angel."  
  
"Yea," Angel started, "Tell me about it. Just something about Buffy. Makes me wanna be a better person, treat women with respect they truly deserve ya know?" Angel starting to feel uncomfortable on how much more he kept on feeling for Buffy changed the subject.  
  
"Well. let's say hi to the girls shall we?" And with that Angel strode quickly where the other girls were standing to ask if they've seen Buffy yet and to get away from more inquiries asked by his friends.  
  
While all of them looked at each other, Gunn said, "I dunno about you guys, but I think he's definitely in love with Buffy but is just in denial cuz its new for him."  
  
Xander cut in and replied, "Yea. He is really in love with her. I just hope he doesn't let his ego or pride get in the way of telling her, or he might lose her. Who knows." "Yea. lets hope not, because I don't know how Angel would be if he ever lost her." Doyle finally added in. 


	14. TTT:14 Same Old Encounters

Chapter 14  
  
When the whole gang assembled together, the bell finally rung and it was time for classes to begin. Everyone was wondering where Buffy had gone off to. Angel was every moment getting more worried and anxious to see her. It was killing him. 'She'll show.' He kept reminding himself as his heart kept on beating faster and faster hoping she was already in the classroom waiting for him and the gang.  
  
*At the same moment  
  
Buffy was outside trying to calm herself. She was so upset that she made such a bad call on Angel. "Why am I letting him get to me like this?" She said to herself. She shouldn't have expected any better from him. Why should she have? "Wutever." She muttered to herself. He's just a guy. The same typical guys she's always met. She only had to be around him one more year and she never had to see him again. "I'll never let him get to me again." Buffy promised to herself as she heard the bell rang. "OH CRAP! I'm gonna be late." She grabbed her books beside her and headed towards her class where everyone was waiting for her.  
  
Everybody was already seated in the class, all except Buffy. Angel, to his disappointment didn't find Buffy there. He kept on looking at the door anxiously waiting for her arrival. Gunn, seeing this, said, "Yo Angel man. Chill. She'll show. Just relax. You're like jumping off your seat every time somebody walks in the class."  
  
"Yea. sure."Angel replied.  
  
Giles finally walked in and started addressing the class.  
  
"Welcome back students. I hope your summer was a time of rest and enjoyment. Because I know that your final year will be brutal and hard on all of you. This is your final year to shine, your final year to prove what you are made of. You will be faced with many new challenges, and many opportunities will be opened for you. Never forget your goal in life, if you work hard this year, your goal will be in your grasp."  
  
Giles stopped talking as he saw his missing student finally walk in.  
  
"Hello Buffy. Glad to see you join our class today. Better late than never no? But it will only be for today. I expect you to be on time everyday understand?"  
  
"Yes, perfectly clear Mr. Giles. I just had some errands to complete."  
  
"Well. please take your seat with the rest of the class Buffy."  
  
"Will do."  
  
Buffy strode over to where Willow and company were at, her eyes fix on Willow. She dared not look anywhere in the classroom since she was scared to see Angel or even make eye contact with him. She didn't need reminding that he probably looked good enough to eat today.  
  
Literally all of the males in the class appreciately looked at Buffy with awe and lust. Especially Angel. "Damn she looks so damn good." Angel muttered to himself. Buffy, wearing an all white outfit consisting of white heeled boots, tight jeans and tight tank top that showed every curve on her body. Angel looking at her beggingly hoping that he got some eye contact with her but with no prevail. She didn't even look around the classroom or even close to him. She just stared straight to where Willow and the girls were sitting.  
  
Giles started again, "As I was saying class. This is the last year to prove what you are capable of. We will be getting into new units that we've never explored in class yet. You will be now trained to use a gun, which types of guns there are, etc. etc. You will need to know how to fully operate surveillance equipment and other necessities needed for a typical government assignment. This year, we will focus on case studies, ideal situations you might be under while working for the government. This will give you a hands on, on what the government expects you to be able to do and handle. You will see in this last year if you can handle it or not. Simple as that."  
  
Giles saw Angel craning his neck to look at somebody, in particular Buffy. He couldn't help but smile a little. He had a feeling once they worked together they would get along. Even more than other people thought perhaps.  
  
"Excuse me Mr. McKillean, what are you doing?"  
  
The whole class including Buffy hesitantly looked at Angel. Angel, a bit embarrassed that he was caught trying to look at Buffy blushed at said, "Oh. nothing Mr. Giles just. you know. Um. yea."  
  
Giles wanted to save him some embarrassment he added, "Well, they'll be enough time for what your doing later. Please follow on what I'm saying from now on please?"  
  
"yea. sure."  
  
Giles couldn't help but smile from Angel's fluster. Oh, he could tell he liked Buffy. More than he wanted it to appear.  
  
Buffy, and the rest of the class had no idea what Mr. Giles meant. "What was he doing?" Buffy thought. Probably just checking out the girls in the class she thought. "Damn. Why did he have to look so good today. Is this some kind of torture for me?" Buffy thought. Damn.she thought. His body got much more defined and muscular. It wasn't gonna help that she was gonna be much more intimate with him when they were going to practise fighting either. "Oh god, this is gonna be a long year." Buffy moaned.  
  
Finally when the bell rung, everybody headed to their next class except for the gang who wanted to talk to Buffy.  
  
"Hey Buffster. How's it going? How come you came to class so late" Xander said.  
  
"Oh, I came in late and had some stuff to do. No biggy."  
  
Angel casually walked into the conversation, trying to look like seeing her didn't mean a thing to him.  
  
"So Buffy," Angel tried to say like he was uninterested,  
  
"How was your summer?"  
  
He couldn't fool his buddies. His friends saw the needy look on his face when he said that to Buffy although his actions said different.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Do anything exciting?"  
  
"Nope." Buffy was getting tired of talking to him. It was hard trying to act cold. She started walking away.  
  
"Wait" Angel said. Why is she being so cold? He wondered.  
  
"What? Look, we're already late for class, let's go."  
  
"Aren't you gonna ask me how my summer was?" Angel said slyly.  
  
"Nope." And with that, Buffy walked faster out of the room and to her next class. Everybody noticed her coldness to Angel and wondered why she was so cold to him.  
  
"Angel" Willow started.  
  
"WHAT?" Angel said annoyed while he was very disappointed with Buffy's disregard for him.  
  
"Did you guys fight or something? Why was she so harsh with you?"  
  
"How the fuck should I know. Let's get to class. Don't wanna be late." And with that, everybody walked to their next class wondering what the hell happened between them.  
  
*During Lunch  
  
As Buffy walked to their usual table at the cafeteria where the rest of the gang have already seated themselves, she was grabbed instantly by the hand by Angel and asked,  
  
"We need to talk. Walk with me outside?"  
  
Buffy nervously replied, "Sure. Whatever." Trying to sound as if she didn't care.  
  
They walked silently for what seemed forever on both parts until when they were distant from everyone Angel stopped and asked,  
  
"Buffy. What the hell is going on?"  
  
"What do you mean what the hell is going on. Nothing's going on. What are you talking about?" Buffy said, clearly up fronted by his tone of voice.  
  
"What's going on with you? Are you pissed off at me or something?"  
  
"No. What makes you think I'm pissed? Did I go, I'm pissed at you Angel or something?"  
  
"No. It's just your tone with me. Why are you acting like this? Why are you so damn cold to me this morning?"  
  
"What? You asked, how was my summer, I said fine. It's not like I ignored you or something. I did respond to your questions didn't I? So what are you babbling about then?"  
  
"Buffy, look. if there's something going on, I'd like to know cause' I seriously don't know why you're acting so damn bitchy."  
  
Now, Buffy thought. Angel crossed the line.  
  
"BITCHY AM I? If I'm so damn bitchy then, why are you wasting your time talking to a bitch like me? You know what, forget about it, I'm damn hungry. Fuck off."  
  
With that, Buffy stormed off but instead of going back to the cafeteria, she went back to her dormitory, to cool off. So many raw emotions were buzzing through her body, she never got worked up like she always did when Angel was around. He always knew how to push her buttons. Buffy hated the fact that he could get to her, hurt her so damn much. "No, I'll never let him get to me. Never." Buffy said to herself.  
  
*At the same moment  
  
Angel just kept on walking around the school grounds, trying to process what the hell just happened. How did he get into this mess in the first place? He seriously didn't know what the hell was wrong with Buffy, why she was acting this way. God, he knew he made it worse by using the B word. He shoulda known that being referenced a Bitch or Bitchy always push most girls button.  
  
"UGH!" Angel said out loud, he knew he made things worse with her. 


	15. TTT:15 Worked Up Thoughts

Chapter 15  
  
After lunch, everyone headed to Combat class. Usually Buffy loved this class but this year, knowing that she was stuck with Angel everyday, she dreaded it as if it was a contagious disease that she couldn't get rid of. A contagious disease that had a body of a god and who always looked delicious.  
  
"Dammit."  
  
Muttered Buffy. She knew it would be damn hard not to fall head over heels for him. She needed to be strong. For her sake at least. She knew if she didn't keep her guard up he would break her heart, because she knew deep down inside of herself that she was starting to fall in love with him regardless of how much of a user and womanizer she thought he was.  
  
Buffy was into Combat class where everyone was already inside and awaiting for Mr. Giles. She saw Willow and the crew who waved to her along with Angel and his crew and made sure that she sat far away from him as possible. She made sure that she made it looked like she never knew he existed. She was always good at hiding her emotions and feelings.  
  
Angel on the other hand was doing the same. He pretended he never saw her walk into class whatsoever although he secretly kept his eye on the doorway to see when Buffy came in. He was hurt that she too, was completely ignoring him and didn't even bother to look at him. He sure as hell didn't know what the hell was going on. He felt that that whole bonding moments between him and Buffy last year went down into the drain and felt that they were worse off than ever before.  
  
His thoughts were cut off when Mr. Giles walked in.  
  
"Hello class. Now, I will like to start off this class by telling you what is clearly expected of you this year. One change that will happen this year minus Buffy and Angel is that besides your current partner, you will have another one partner, another against your gender. You will need to know especially this goes out to you girls to know how to fight and defend yourself to men who are known to be a tad stronger. (Mr.Giles didn't want to offend any of the girls by saying they were much stronger but thought "tad" would be a nicer way of informing them) Since most of the girls in this class have not fought against other guys it is time for you to finally see what you are up against and know how to take action and defence against all types of people. Same applies to men. I hope you have been watching last how Buffy and Angel fought against each other and use this as an ideal model of what is done and what is expected of you. Anything else will not cut it."  
  
Mr. Giles started grouping both the girls and guys together. After everyone knew who their additional partner was going to be, Mr. Giles added, "By the way, you will rotate with your two partners everyday except for Buffy and Angel who will remain to be partners throughout."  
  
Buffy couldn't believe it. She felt that luck was cut dry from her this year. Out of the WHOLE class she didn't not get the privilege of at least getting another partner but now she was definitely stuck with Angel everyday. Life wasn't fair. She thought it was some sort of sick joke to get back at her, to tease her that the only person she wanted was a complete asshole. She knew she would go insane. Literally.  
  
Angel, tried to act grumpy as if he didn't like the arrangement although secretly he was hoping them spending more time with each other will get them back to where they were before and possible even more. It bothered him even more words to say what caused her to get pist off at him for.  
  
"Women" he mutter.  
  
"Now class, since it is only the first day, I will not be teaching you anything new today. Today is the time to get with your new partner and start getting reacquainted with hand to hand combat techniques and skills. Understand? Now get to it."  
  
Everyone got off to an available space quickly except for Angel and Buffy. They both rose slowly, didn't face each other and walked over to a corner that wasn't occupied. Both were fidgeting while they did this until when they got to the corner they had no choice but look each other directly into the eye.  
  
Buffy sighed. She had no idea how she was gonna get through this year. No idea. Buffy thought she would be at least the bigger person here and started the conversation.  
  
"Okay. Can we just do this? In order for us to do well this year, we're gonna have to depend on each other to get better and do well right?"  
  
Buffy gave a hopeful glance.  
  
"Yea. Sure." Angel said quietly. At least she was talking he thought. He added in,  
  
"How about I start offensively while you defend yourself and we'll go along from there?"  
  
"Okay" Buffy replied.  
  
Before she knew what was happening, Angel already started towards her, barely able to defend his early blow. 'Damn' She thought. He got so much stronger. I'll show him. He kept on hitting left and right, Buffy barely able to keep up. "What?" Angel mocked,  
  
"Can't keep up with me? Do you need me to slow down the pace for you hunny bun?"  
  
Angel regretted saying those words as they came out.  
  
"Oh you son of a bitch."  
  
Buffy yelled who was worked up more than ever felt huge raw power ripping through her body as she immediately got Angel to his defences, punching, kicking so fast that Angel himself couldn't keep up and felt her hits all over his body. Before he knew it, she got him to the ground while bringing her with him which led her on top of him.  
  
Both panting for breath while looking straight at each other. Barely aware of their positioning, both felt a huge adrenalin rush throughout their bodies as their body heat collided together to form as one. They would never admit to each other the sense of longing desire and lust one felt for the other. Buffy decided to taunt him.  
  
She whispered in his ear, "What did you say about me not able to keep up with you? Are you sure you don't want me to slow down the pace? I will if you can't handle it. What is it hunny bun? Speechless?" As she lift her head to look directly in his face.  
  
She didn't notice that he was trying with all his might not to get hard in front of her. It would appal him to show her how much power she had over him, how tightly wrapped she had him on her finger without realizing it. The fact that she was on top of him made his heart thunder with desire so deep it hurt not to be able to sedate it.  
  
Buffy was surprised that he didn't say anything back. She heard the bell rang and decided to give one last taunting for the day.  
  
"Next time babes, let me know when you can handle it." And with a wink he got off him quickly as a cat and walked towards the changing room without a backwards glance. She didn't see how he just laid there, capturing the smell of her around him before he got up.  
  
"Dammit" he said to himself. How much more longer could he take of this? He wanted her so badly his member throbbed with pain. He knew the only person that could ease the pain was Buffy and Buffy alone. Why did she have to make it so much damn harder on him? How could he try to ignore her if she was gonna be on top of him all the time? Or near her? Or even smell her? Out of all the girls that lusted after him, he had to want the one girl who he thought didn't get a shit about him. He had a sick feeling this was his punishment for all the times he ever used other women for his selfish pleasures.  
  
**Hey new update here. Well, its been awhile since I've actually written although I just recently posted this. If you guys really want me to continue this, because right now I have no motivation whatsoever please give me some feedback. It'll give me some motivation to keep going. Hope u guys like the story so far. 


	16. TTT:16 The Bronze

Note: Hi you B/A AU fans. For those who have been waiting for this chapter I apologize sincerely. I've been having writer's block alongside with the stress of exams before and other stuff happening in my life. So now I give you chapter 16 and hopefully I can write more quickly for those who have been enjoying the story so far. Thank-you to all of the people who have posted such nice reviews! Makes me want to write to please you all.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Angel decided two can play that game. He knew he wasn't gonna last much longer letting her get the upper hand. He knew he had to strike back. Whatever pissed her off; he had to pretend he didn't care anymore. He needed to be his old self again.  
  
It was nightfall and Angel knew how to unwind his frustrations, the Bronze. The Bronze was where everyone relaxed and partied and this was his number #1 spot to pick up chicks. He hoped Buffy was there, to see him flirting, to see what a big opportunity she just let missed.  
  
As he walked in along with his usual crew consistent of Xander, Gunn and Doyle, there was obvious male predator domination when they walked in with glares from the men and carnal satisfaction from the women. Several women gave their seductive hellos to Angel as he and the others strolled to their usual spot that was always available for them because of the profits the Bronze created when Angel and company were there.  
  
As they all sat down, Angel thought to himself, 'It's been awhile. Far too long. All because of Buffy. Not anymore though, not anymore.' His thoughts cut off by the several women swooning over him. As he flirtatiously flirted with them he couldn't help but yank his eyes immediately to the door where she, the person he was desperately trying to forget was there, so god damn beautiful in her mouth watering outfit. The combined leather halter top and leather mini skirt was so sinful he couldn't stop himself from thinking all the things we wanted to do to her.  
  
"Fuck." Angel muttered.  
  
"Noticed Buffy too I presume." Doyle chuckled.  
  
"You have to admit Buffy does look real hot in her outfit Angie. You should see the looks she's getting from the guys in the room" Xander replied as he saw the scowl Angel gave to all the men who were drooling over Buffy's presence. Xander's eye though, was more occupied at watching Willow who accompanied Buffy and the rest of the usual crew of Faith and Cordelia.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
As the girls walked into the Bronze they couldn't help but love the attention they got from the men except for Buffy.  
  
"I can't believe you guys dragged me here! On the first day of school too." Buffy pouted to the girls. "I should be studying or something, instead of picking up guys."  
  
Faith replied, "Oh come on B. Its only the first day anyways, it's not like we got any homework. Besides, we all need to chill and relax and have some fun."  
  
"Oh I see the guys. There over there at the corner!" Willow pointed to where all the guys were watching them except Angel who was what Buffy saw was flirting shamelessly with the numerous women who flocked him. She couldn't help but feel the firing jealously she felt and wanted to strangle every one of those slutty bitches.  
  
'This is a sad day.' She thought. How could she feel jealously over someone as low and deceiving as Angel? She should know better. She shook over the thoughts of him and his groupie and decided to study the place. It was dark and mangy but had a vibrant, mystifying energy surrounding it. The pulsating music pounded into her body and left a want of so many things throughout her life that was forbidden to her. For once in her life she was really free, free to do whatever she felt and wanted to do. All she wanted right now was to escape, escape the man who disappointed her in many ways and to just feel free.  
  
The girls went over to where the guys were sitting at; all of them were paired except for Buffy and Angel. Buffy made sure she was far away from Angel and his groupie. She was watching the grinding bodies on the dance floor when her thoughts were interrupted by Angel.  
  
"So Buffy, I want you to meet Darla." Angel said while snuggling close to Darla.  
  
"Hi Darla. By the way Angel we've met. So how are you?" Buffy said cheerfully. She decided not to stoop to his level and wanted to be the better person out of it by not being spiteful.  
  
"Buffy. I'm all better now that I'm with Angel here. We go way back if you know what I mean." Darla said as she gave Angel an intense kiss. Angel was caught off guard but kissed back menacingly to only make Buffy jealous. As Angel stopped he looked over to Buffy where she was to his dissatisfaction smiling at them. It hurt him like hell that she didn't care he was with other women.  
  
Unbeknownst to Angel Buffy was fuming. But Buffy was one hell of a lot good at faking and pretending at things she didn't want people to see, her true emotions. She decided she had enough of watching Angel kiss face a women she hated violently and decided to leave.  
  
"Well Angel, I'll leave to make sure you guys have your alone time. Have fun lover." She said smiling as she stood up along with Faith to go on the dance floor.  
  
Angel felt all the stares he got from all of his friends. They couldn't believe what he just did. Gunn, Xander, and Doyle decided to strangle him when they were alone. They felt some justice seeing Angel's crushed face to Buffy's reaction when he was with Darla.  
  
Elsewhere Buffy made sure she was in a position where Angel could see her dancing alongside with Faith and the gathering group of guys that were surrounding them. She let all her jealously, all her anger pulsate along with the grinding of the music. Dancing had always been an outlet for Buffy, to forget and to just enjoy the now. She couldn't help but get annoyed at the many guys she had to fend of that got too close to her. Faith on the other hand was just grinding with as much guys as she possibly could encounter.  
  
Angel couldn't stand watching Buffy being watched hungrily by the stupid lil' boys that surrounded her. He wanted to kill every single one of the men that surrounded her, watching her curvaceous body move sensually and definitely invigorating to the music. All he wanted to do was rip off the very little clothes she was wearing to begin with and take her right there. God he hated her. He hated how much power she had over him. It disgusted him. He took Darla who was on his lap kissing him all over his neck and took her to the dance floor. He made sure he was near Buffy while he grinding venomously with Darla. While he was grinding with Darla, all he could think of was Buffy. Pretending he was the one with Buffy, and that she was the one who wanted him, not Darla.  
  
Fortunately for Buffy, she didn't see them until she got off the dance floor and sat down. When she noticed Angel was gone she scanned the dance floor until she saw him literally mating with Darla. She shook her head and decided to call it an evening. She couldn't take anymore of this. As she went to grab her coat, her thoughts were stopped by Doyle who was cuddling with Cordelia.  
  
"Buffy. Leaving so soon? Why don't you stay?" Doyle asked.  
  
"I'm tired. I think I did enough dancing for the night. I think I'll head out to the gym to work out. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Buffy replied as she waved goodbye. She was determine not to look at Angel and swiftly walked out. But not before she got many phone numbers and blushing compliments being yelled at her on her way out.  
  
Angel couldn't help but watch Buffy as she left and couldn't help feel relieved but saddened by her leaving. God, he was torn on what to do during the rest of the year he was gonna be with Buffy. He couldn't just idly ignore her for the whole year. How could everything turn out so wrong?  
  
*Hope you guys are somewhat satisfied with this long overdue chapter. It's always nice to have reviews. Gives me more energy to write more. 


	17. TTT:17 Reflections

Chapter 17  
  
When everyone else got back from the Bronze, Angel was bombarded by Gunn, Doyle and Xander.  
  
"Just what the hells were you thinking OF?" Exclaimed Gunn while Xander pitched in, "Did you hit your head or something today? Along the way deciding, 'Hey let's just screw my chances with Buffy now!' Is that what you wanted? Because clearly that's what you just did!"  
  
Doyle shook his head, sadly remarking, "I really dunno why you would waste your time with Darla, especially with all the history you guys have together when you could have someone like Buffy. Why did you do it?"  
  
Angel didn't need this right now. He was already pissed of today and didn't need it from his friends also.  
  
"Whatta mean why did I do it? I did it because I felt like it. That's what. I don't' NEED Buffy Summers. You hear? Today was the first time in a long time I felt like my true self again. The person I was before Buffy came into my life. And I like it this way. Besides, I hope she realizes that a good thing she missed out."  
  
He knew he was lying; all he could picture was the cheery smile she gave after she had witnessed Darla and him making out. His heart felt like breaking seeing her so happy, so unaffected by his actions. He also knew that he didn't like his old self after realizing how much more he could have getting out of his old lifestyle. But he decided to stick with his plan, being what he was before until he got what he wanted from Buffy. Until then, he hoped that in time Buffy would realize what she was missing. He prayed to God or whatever that she would realize, because he honestly didn't know if she would ever want him. the way he desperately wanted her.  
  
After night came and everyone went to bed, Angel couldn't help but stare up at his ceiling, remembering everything that happened today. So many things happened today. So many things he did not see that came his way. He felt like he was starting all over with Buffy, instead he was being drawn back by a couple of hundred miles from the starting line. He forced himself to come to a conclusion, a conclusion that the only reason why he wanted Buffy so much was that she resisted him. He had to admit she was the first girl in his whole history that didn't straight up tell him that they wanted him. He made himself believe that that was the sole purpose why he had sleepless nights, thinking of her, always dreaming of her, always wanting her. He truly believed that once he would have her, he would forget about her, and that all his troubles would go away. Little did he realize, he would build himself a never-ending trap and that later on, he would realize that everything he believed in was a terrible lie.  
  
* Sorry this is real short. But this is really an important chapter. This chapter involves the build-up of the Buffy and Angel's character plotline and a little bit of a hint of what's to come so read carefully! 


	18. TTT:18 The Trip

Its been awhile huh? Since I've actually posted up for this. I'm so sorry for all of those who have been waiting for this story to be continued. I've had a lot of things happening in my life. This chapter's short and not that well written but it's the linkage to the climax and such. Enjoy  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Several months had passed since the first day of school. Buffy remembered quite clearly how she felt after she left. She never felt so heartbroken. For once in her life she almost felt like crying but stopped herself, because she knew Angel wasn't worth the tears, the pain, and the sorrow. She stayed at the gym pounding into the sandbag until it was closing time. When she got back home that night all she could feel was her aching body and trembling heart. But it was time for her to move on and forget whenever she had the chance. But as usual, she was unfortunate that not only did she have to see him every single day but she had to be near proximity and touching status with him which made it a lot worse. His cologne would rub off onto her everyday and would leave a permanent fixation on her clothes and sense of smell. Sometimes it drove her nuts while she tried to sleep, scrubbing herself completely trying to take off Angel's intoxicating smell but it was no use. It was as if he was there solely meant to haunt her for the rest of her life.  
  
Angel wasn't faring off as well either. He continued on with his plan. Use Darla whenever Buffy was around but when she wasn't, he would drop Darla like a piece of trash she was. He hated using Darla and stooping so low as to pretend he had any interest in her but he concluded that eventually it would make Buffy wild with envy and jealous to make her admit her true feelings to him.  
  
In the end during the past couple of months Angel was off using Darla was Buffy idly ignored them when she bumped into them which was nearly everyday. Buffy never felt so damn miserable and Angel got more impatient everyday when he saw no signs of letting up on Buffy's part.  
  
It was a clear sunny day although it was the middle of December that Mr. Giles decided his students needed a break from the training and some fun since it would be a long time to come before it would ever happen again.  
  
"Hello Class." Mr. Giles started  
  
"Hello Mr. Giles." The class pronounced in unison.  
  
"Ahem. I believe this might come to you as good news as I've decided that in 2 weeks time we will all participate on a vacation together to an exclusive island off the coast of Hawaii."  
  
He was abruptly stopped by the roaring cheer and clapping he heard in the room.  
  
"Settle down class." Mr. Giles tried gently but when he couldn't stop all the chattering and insane commotion he yelled instantly  
  
"SETTLE DOWN OR ELSE THERE WON'T BE NO DAMN TRIP" which immediately made the class fell to absolute silence where you probably would have heard a pin drop fall down to its last bounce.  
  
"Better" He muttered.  
  
"As I was saying, we will be going to an exclusive island off the coast of Hawaii where we will be spending a whole month with your partners" He stopped while he heard the groans then continued  
  
"WITH your partners, yes this isn't all just fun and games you know. You both will learn and go through some survival techniques and participate in many numerous events while you are staying at your hotel suite. Did I mention sharing a room with your partner as well?"  
  
Both Buffy and Angel stared in shock at Giles with the information given. They both pondered how they would be able to survive living and sleeping near each other for a whole month. Just seeing each other was already bad enough. Angel for a second thought maybe it would give him a chance to get Buffy for once and for all but as he flashbacked to all those other times he tried to get Buffy he failed miserably. Just the thought of her sleeping in the same room as him, wearing god no one knew what when she went to bed made him highly aroused. He had a feeling he would be taking cold showers for a long time. He had no idea how he would be able to survive living with her, and not be able to have the one thing he has wanted for so long.  
  
Buffy's head damn near exploded when she heard this. She knew there was no way of getting out of this. All she needed to do was make a plan to handle Angel for a whole month without lusting and wanting him. She felt a twinge of pain at her heart, knowing that most likely he would have Darla over making the room like her own and herself, having no choice but to put up with it. Even after all this time, she still had no idea why she couldn't just forget about him.  
  
Should I continue? Or shall this story remain unfinished. I'll let you readers decide 


	19. TTT: 19 Bad Luck

Chapter 19  
  
Buffy sat on her bed for hours, wondering how on earth she would be able to pull off staying far away from Angel as much as possible. She was determined, oh yes, to make sure she would fight off her urges but she even knew deep down inside that she wanted to stop fighting it. It was weakening her immensely how much she fought her feelings, to stay cool and collective and not show any feelings that she really felt for him despite everything.  
  
Flashes of Angel with Darla suddenly appeared in her head and made her think twice. She knew better. How could she let herself go let loose for a moment? No matter what, she vowed to herself she would never let Angel have victory. Never.  
  
As Buffy was packing her bags she took a step back from all her belongings to see if she didn't miss anything. Nope, she sighed. At least when she was packing she had something to do and was occupied so that it would keep her away from the uncomfortable thoughts she had for Angel. She decided to pack it in for bed since tomorrow was the day they left for Hawaii.  
  
It was a dreary morning as all the students woke up and got ready to leave for Hawaii. As everyone boarded on the plane and got to their seats to Buffy and Angel's horror they found out that they both had seats together by the window. Both silently groan to the fact that not only would they have to share the same room for the next month but even had to spend even more time on the stupid plane.  
  
As both of them approached their seats Angel decided to ask  
  
"Do you want the window seat or the latter?"  
  
Buffy, surprised by his polite manners decided to take the window seat. Both sat stiff as they waited for takeoff. Angel, knowing that he couldn't stand the tension in the air between them decided to call it truce.  
  
"Look Buffy, I know we've had our rough patches and it gets even better (sarcastically said) that we're both put in the same room together for a whole month. Can we just... just get along? It'll be a lot easier on the both of us if we can get along or at least be civil okay?"  
  
Buffy couldn't help but see the sincerity in his eyes which made her heart melt. Yes she decided, at least for this month she would try to put her differences aside for the sake of her sanity.  
  
"Okay. Just one thing though." Buffy replied.  
  
Angel responded, "Which is?"  
  
"What you do in our room with other girls is none of my business but just make sure you notify be in advance or give me fair warning. I don't want to walk in something I honestly don't want to witness."  
  
Angel was stunned and shocked for a bit that she even thought he would do such a thing. He was also hurt that she expected him to run off and fuck girls or something. He hid how much pain he felt quickly and coolly responded,  
  
"Just as long as you do the same for me."  
  
He couldn't help but have flashes of Buffy with another man in the room they would be sharing and he couldn't help but feel his blood boil to a rapid pulse. He knew he wouldn't be able to stand someone else being with Buffy alone someone touching her and if he ever did witness it he knew he would beat the bloody shit out of him.  
  
They both sat in silence with things still left unsaid until Buffy tired from the early wake slowly fell asleep. As she fell deeper into her sleep she unconsciously lowered her head to Angel's shoulder which caught him off guard. As he looked at her sleeping form he couldn't help but noticed how beautiful she was even when she was asleep. She looked so peaceful and god her scent was so intoxicating. He let her scent fill his senses with pleasure as he slowly drifted off to sleep alongside with her head. Before he fell into a deep sleep he couldn't help but let out a sigh, calling out Buffy's name ... fully knowing that what he has wanted for so long was so close yet so desperately far.  
  
Couple of hours later  
  
Both of them jolted back to life when they heard chattering and noise that made them realize they landed. As they both saw their positions and intimacy with each other they both quickly averted their sleeping form and sat up straight. Both got their bags silently and walked to where the crowd was forming in front of Mr. Giles.  
  
"Settle down class. Yes I know you're all excited. First we will put our belongings in the hotel where the staff will place our belongings into your hotel suites. I will like to warn a pair of you though that there is one suite that only has one King size bed since all of the double bed rooms were taken. I hope the pair of you will be mature about it and share or make a compromise about this situation. Otherwise everyone follow me where we have a jam packed day full of site seeing."  
  
As they walked to the luxurious hotel they were staying in to drop of their stuff Buffy couldn't help remember what Mr. Giles said about the one room with the King size bed. She couldn't help but laugh at the ironic situation if she and Angel out of all the students that came got that one room. No, she thought, life couldn't get that much worse.  
  
After a long exhausting day of travelling to various locations along the coastal area of Hawaii both Buffy and Angel headed towards their room. Angel walked in the room and couldn't help moan "Oh god."  
  
Buffy, curious to what he was talking about walked into the room and to her disbelieving eyes saw the huge King size bed with the terrace and the massive room. Of all rooms, she just had to be stuck with Angel in this one.  
  
As Buffy closed the door she looked at Angel who was looking back at her and finally managed to say  
  
"Well... isn't this just dandy?"  
  
"Look, Buffy I can take the couch or the floor or whatever. You can have the bed."  
  
"Angel..."  
  
"No Buffy, its fine really."  
  
"Okay Angel, listen we're both mature adults. I'm sure we can share the bed. I mean its huge look at the size of that thing! I'll just take one half and you the other. It wouldn't be fair that throughout the month you're stuck with the couch while I get the nice plump bed. Okay?"  
  
Angel hesitantly said, "Are... you... sure?"  
  
Buffy knew she should have let him sleep on the couch but she knew it wasn't fair and decided to be the bigger person here.  
  
"Yes I'm sure. Let me just use the bathroom first okay?"  
  
"Yea... sure." Angel replied.  
  
As Buffy walked into the bathroom he soon heard the sounds of the shower and couldn't help fantasize her in there, a naked Buffy in such a near proximity. It just made him groan as he felt his groin twitch. This was gonna be a long night.  
  
He decided to pre occupy himself by changing into only his boxers and getting ready for bed. His heart almost skipped a beat as he saw Buffy come out wearing tight mini shorts and a baby tee. His whole body screamed for her in ways she would never imagined. Buffy wasn't fairing off better seeing his toned sculpted body and seeing him wearing only boxers.  
  
They both averted their gazes not wanting each other to see the lust that filled their eyes. Buffy decided to climb into bed while Angel took his turn into the bathroom.  
  
As Angel returned to the room he saw Buffy's back towards him clearly seeing she decided to take the farther half. As he sat down to get ready to get into bed he couldn't help but get a whiff of her scent and almost let out a groan with the smell. When he reached to turn off the light Angel softly said,  
  
"Goodnight Buffy."  
  
"Night Angel."  
  
With that both lay there awake for quite some time until they both drifted to sleep. As the night wore on unbeknownst to both of them they both rolled closer and closer to each other until both made contact and their limbs were intertwined together along with Angel's hand unconsciously caressing Buffy while Buffy inched closer to feel more of Angel. And as both of them slept in each other's embrace both when they woke up would not be prepared to wake up finding the latter in their arms.  
  
Well, I hope you like this long chapter. I wasn't that slow with the update this time. I knew it might be awhile since I'll update soon with upcoming exams and having two jobs. Feedback is greatly appreciated. If it wasn't for the continuing support and urges to update I probably wouldn't have updated this story until a couple more months. Thx to everyone who's pushing me to finish this.  
  
Feedback feeds the soul. =) 


	20. NEW: TTT: Clarity

**Chapter 20**

When the sun rose and shined on Buffy and Angel's faces both stirred to the direct sunlight. When Angel woke up he was shocked at the position he was in with Buffy. But god did she smell and feel so good. His thoughts were soon interrupted when he noticed her stirring up as well and saw her how her emotions changed from shock, to confusion and finally to utter surprise.

Buffy decided to play it cool and hope he didn't feel her heart beat rapidly at their intimacy. Buffy wasn't going to admit it, but he felt like heaven.

"Well... er... isn't this interesting?" Buffy tried to joke.

Angel stared at her in shock that she didn't immediately bite his head off or like storm out the room.

Buffy blushed even more at his unresponsive answer as he lay there staring at her she decided to save herself the trouble of looking even more of a fool and get the hell out of the room.

"Well... I think its time to um... get up you know. Stuff to do... awkward positions to get out of..." Buffy mumbled.

As she was about to get up and run as fast as she could out of there Angel grabbed her and said

"Buffy I..." He didn't exactly know what to say. Was he himself surprised? Hell yea. Did it feel good? Fuck yea. He needed to get out of this situation before Buffy hated him even more.

"Listen Buffy. I know this is weird for both of us but I'm sure we can be all mature about this. We just... well got a lil' cozy. It's nothing big you know."

She couldn't believe the nerve of him. Not only did she feel so damn stupid but he had the nerve of giving her the its not a big deal if two people are rubbing against each other all night lecture and act as if there weren't some remote feelings.

"How is it okay Angel?" Buffy ranted. "I mean does this look anywhere but normal?" Buffy ran her fingers through her hair and sighed in frustration.

"I need to get away from you. Jees. We HATE EACH OTHER. Remember that. You despise me and vice versa. I'm going to the bathroom and start changing." She said as she marched out of the room.

As Buffy left Angel couldn't be more than pissed off by what just happened. Why was it that everything he said seemed to blow up in his face? He had to pretend it meant nothing to him anyways. She just did reinforce she hated his guts. Angel threw back the covers hastily and decided to dress for the things to come during the day.

Throughout the whole day both were trying their best to ignore each other. Yet again they were force to partner up for the following activities that came their way. Their last activity involved scattering from all the other classmates who all had different maps and had to do a scavenger hunt based on vague and tricky clues. Each group had to collect the item they were searching for which was essential for their next task. If they failed this task, they failed the whole assignment.

Buffy and Angel's treasure hunting went well on throughout the night where both were getting frustrated because they were tired, cold, and definitely were getting ticked off because the other kept arguing back. No one could deny though, the sexual tension building between the two. At last they found their item after numerous hours of searching. The item turned out to be a gold, unusual key with intricate markings unlike most keys. Both of them wondered what door the key opened.

As they started heading back, lightening started to erupt and soon followed heavy rain. Both were running mad to get back to their hotel room and the nice warm heat that awaited them. When they finally got up to their suite both were soaking wet.

Angel immediately took off his shirt which Buffy couldn't help notice and gulped at his nice hard body. She quickly averted her gaze and went to the bathroom to go and change. Angel waited until she came out to ask her if she was hungry.

"Hungry much?" Angel asked.

"Starved." Buffy said.

When their order arrived, they ate silently and waited for the other to start talking. Angel decided to break the ice by commenting...

"You know, we could have gotten back to the hotel much sooner if you didn't detour us with your 'advice' about that shortcut which made us go into circles." He knew that was cruel but at least her yelling at him was better than Buffy being silent.

Buffy's nostrils immediately flared and barked back, "Oh yea? How about your suggestion to take that stupid trail when we first started the scavenger hunt? I'm pretty sure you wasted one hour at least!"

"OH YEA?" Angel yelled.

"YEA!" Buffy yelled.

"If you weren't busy flirting with crack boy what's his name Parker earlier maybe your head could have been more focused on the task!" Angel was venomously jealous when Parker tried to make a play at Buffy while Buffy batted her eyelashes and flirtatiously flirted with him.

"Oh I'm sorry. Jealous that for once that I wasn't paying any attention to you because god's knows how much time I waste just arguing with you when it's just a hopeless case?" Buffy gritted.

"What the hell makes you think I was jealous?" Angel shouted

"Why the hell were you watching me?" Buffy hollered

"Sorry. You were making such a big sceptical of yourself how could no one notice?" He roared

"Fuck you. You can go to hell for all I care. I'm out of here." She spat.

Angel immediately grabbed her and said, "Don't you dare walk away."

"Or else what Angel? What are you gonna do? Buffy mocked.

They both locked eyes with each other, both filled with anger, tension and passion.

Finally after what seemed liked eternity Angel whispered...

_"This."_

He smashed his lips with hers that finally ended all the years of want and desire into that final moment. Almost immediately she responded greedily as they both clung to each other for dear life as they left their passion to be finally ignited.

Author's Note – Huh. It's been awhile huh? I know, I'm sorry for the long delay. Writer's block along with no time and just so busy with work, school etc. They finally hooked up! The moment many of you have been waiting for. Hope this chapter was worth the wait! Thank you so much for all the great reviews and hopefully I can finish the story up although I still might have many more chapters to go. Remember:

Feedback feeds the souls )


End file.
